Acting Like a Family - Encounters IV
by Paradoxalpoised
Summary: Emma and Regina are growing closer than ever, Henry's play is a catalyst of their newfound family routine but also the occasion for the Charmings, and the rest of Storybrooke, to take offense at the women's apparent rapprochement. Co-written with LZClotho, Part IV of our series "Encounters", in continuance of "Shower Me With Attention".
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis:** Emma and Regina are growing closer than ever, Henry's play is a catalyst of their newfound family routine but also the occasion for the Charmings, and the rest of Storybrooke, to take offense at the women's apparent rapprochement.

**Setting: **Post S02E16 'The Miller's Daughter', AU in Storybrooke and in the continuance of Shower Me With Attention. The events in this installment are situated around May 2012.

**Rating:** The story is rated M.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

It's nice enough outside that Emma shrugs off her jacket, leaning back against the Bug, as she waits for Henry to join her after one of his last rehearsals. The play is just ten days away now, and her life has become filled with ferrying him to and from Regina's. The work at the station has been busy, surprisingly, but it seems more of the fairytale characters are balking at their new stations in life, or reverting to old world habits, like stealing food instead of paying for it, or taking from the more affluent citizens. David hasn't been handling those calls, sending Emma out on them herself. He'd do a better job, being their Prince and all.

"Emma," David's voice calling her name catches her off guard. She straightens, thinking it might be sheriff's business. She sees him approaching, not from a cruiser, but from his truck and then she remembers. This is city hall property and Snow is probably up in the mayor's office, handling some meeting or another. She is the authority to reckon with these days.

"David." She nods in greeting. "What's up?"

"Just here to pick up your mother. But now that I see you...would you like to come to dinner?"

"Yeah, but uhm...I'm just picking up Henry. We already have plans. Another time maybe."

"Plans? Just you and Henry at the loft? Or are you going to Granny's? Snow and I could join you?"

"No, we're having dinner with Regina." A small smile lifts the corner of her mouth; she's hungry for Regina's cooking. To begin with.

David frowns. "I thought you had started cooking for you and Henry?"

"I do often. Regina's still teaching me."

"You and Regina go to the pier a lot. People have seen you. Henry getting in some play time with new friends?"

"He's spending time with both of us. We like it there. It's good for running. Archie and Pongo are often around. I'm trying to teach the stupid dog to bring the frisbee back." She chuckles. "He's only interested in Regina though."

"We haven't seen Henry a lot," David says.

"He snuck out on you last time you had him over," she reminds him coldly, "You didn't even notice."

"Snow and I were…" David trails off. Emma cringes, as she can easily imagine what he and Snow were doing.

"Whatever."

"So, come to dinner. We can all celebrate this play Henry's in. He's the lead, right?"

"Yeah, he is. I don't know what we have planned, but I'll give you a call when I can bring him over."

"Emma, you're Henry's mother. You don't need Regina's input." He is wearing this incredulous look.

"Regina is Henry's mother, David." She looks at him intently. "She's letting me be his other mother, his parent. I do need Regina's input. I'm learning, and I respect her." She shrugs. "We're doing things together. She's better at keeping track."

David leans on the hood of the Bug. Emma wishes he wouldn't. She's trying hard not to snap at him and his offensive assumptions.

"Emma, you and Regina are…talking a lot. It's not just other people. I…" He hesitates. "I hear things," he says.

She senses what he is referring to. She could avoid it, she wishes for nothing more, but something tells her she shouldn't. "I didn't realize the phone call was still running."

"You are seeing a lot of her." Now he's got the judgemental '_dad_' look.

Emma feels her cheeks heat, recalling seeing a lot of Regina in the woman's bathroom just a few days back.

Apparently able to interpret her blush, David says, "It was…is that how you really feel?"

"Yes." She looks at him then, determination setting her jaw firmly. "That's how I really feel."

"About Regina?" Dumbfoundedness really doesn't suit him. "Emma, she's our enemy."

Emma cuts over the end of David's words, trying to blot them out. "Yes, David. About Regina. It's the twenty first century, get a clue."

"It's not that, Emma, and you know it. The Evil Queen is not to be trusted. She's deceptive."

"She is not evil!" Emma feels the anger rippling under her skin. "She is Regina Mills, you might want to meet her one day. She's quite something."

"I have met her, Emma. She's held me captive, cursed us, shared to an entire courtyard that her only regrets in life involve the fact that she NEVER killed your mother."

"I don't think that's her biggest regret at all, actually," Emma retorts. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but in this world, my world, she is a reformed woman, my son's mother, the woman I-" She cuts herself off. "She is not evil David, you must know that."

She hears the bit of pleading in the end of her statement and sighs, trying to calm herself. She is afraid. If she's honest with herself, she's afraid that conflict with her parents will make them leave, or make her run. She doesn't want that. Emma sees Henry emerge from the auditorium. "I gotta go."

David starts to frown, but doesn't respond. Henry has reached them now, and he's looking from his grandfather to Emma.

"Hi, Gramps!"

"Hey, Champ." David's frown deepens despite the lighter tone he uses to address his grandson. "You…uh, having a good time with your play? Gonna come back to the stables soon?"

"Maybe." Henry looks at David. "Mom got weird when I asked her about the man." Emma remembers David telling her about Whale bringing Daniel back to life. She hadn't realized Henry had been there.

David looks pained and that worries Emma. "It's safe now, Henry," he says.

Emma wants desperately to talk to Regina, and pats Henry on the shoulder. "C'mon, kid, time to go home."

"Emma?" David tries one last time.

"Later, David." Emma checks that Henry has gotten into the passenger side of the Bug before she lowers herself into the driver seat.

"What do you think Mom made for dinner?" Henry asks as Emma is shifting the Bug into third gear, having reached the street. "I'm hungry."

Emma smiles and shrugs. "Dunno." But what she does know is that the two of them know where they're headed.

Home. Regina is home. For both of them.

######

Regina settles her basket on the loft kitchen counter, refusing to smile at the Red Riding Hood cliche she looks like she is reenacting. But she's definitely not here to meet her grandmother. Nor is Emma. She is chuckling just as she hears footsteps.

"I'm glad you could free yourself for lunch, Emma." She's decided that Emma will have a nice moment. She has been busy, and Regina definitely isn't enjoying the forced time apart.

"Yeah," Emma sounds distracted, "what's with the basket?" by her stomach, what else is new, Regina thinks, and she smiles unseen.

"Lunch, Miss Swan." Regina rolls her eyes. "Go wash your hands," she sasses, mother-like.

Emma walks over to the kitchen sink, next to Regina. She washes her hands, dries them and, with all the ease in the world, slides both her arms around Regina's waist, from behind her.

"Sheriff duties seem to be all on me these days." Emma takes a deep breath at Regina's warm neck. "I miss you."

"It has been some time. I appreciate that we're handling getting Henry to and from school and rehearsals, but…"

"Yeah, I want some time spent rather than just a hand off, too," Emma sighs. "Stupid thing is, half the time it's 'old world' stuff these people want. David could handle it so much better, but he keeps sending me out on the calls."

Regina ponders that while she places homemade sandwiches and the hors-d'oeuvres she made for Emma on plates. She turns around into Emma's arms and kisses her, smiling on her lips. "Maybe this will help?" She places a hors-d'oeuvre in Emma's mouth.

"Mmmm...huh huh mmm." Emma chews and swallows with a grin. "This...whatever it is, is delicious."

Regina can feel her cheeks heat. As much as she knew she wanted to do something special for Emma, having it acknowledged makes her feel very young again. "I'm glad," is all she can manage to say.

Emma nuzzles her cheek. "So, what else ya got?"

Regina rolls her eyes, again, relieved to have Emma's lighthearted comment steal some of the tension from the moment. She backhands Emma's stomach as she turns back to the sideboard. "Sandwiches, cider, more hors-d'oeuvres if you'd like."

"I'd like." Emma nods, "What about dessert?" She reaches past Regina and fishes into the basket. Regina's hand goes to her forearm as if to stop her. Emma smiles and it is definitely a cheeky '_I knew this would get you_' kind of smile.

Regina has no idea when she and Emma started understanding each other so well, really. But this feels as natural as their arguments did back during the curse. Like everything between them is always genuine, whatever the emotions behind it.

That is why Regina doesn't delay her question, although she is enjoying the simple pleasure of being in Emma's presence. "Emma?"

"Yeah?" Emma's taken another hors-d'oeuvre and pauses before sticking it in her mouth.

"Is something the matter with your father?"

Emma puts down the hors-d'oeuvre and exhales. "He's…he heard us…the other day." Regina's eyebrow lifts in inquiry. "The phone, my phone, it was still on. When we were talking."

"When we were talking when?"

Emma rubs the back of her neck, a sure sign of nervousness. "My bedroom." She winces and frowns, then drops her hands. She looks like she's about to be punished.

Regina looks at Emma seriously, quiet for the briefest time. She hands the plate of sandwiches to Emma, "Eat."

"You're not angry?" Emma is hesitant.

"I'm not sure how to answer your question," Regina answers truthfully if a bit curvy.

"Well, either you're angry or you're not."

"Are you asking me if it bothers me that your father heard what we said to each other? No. I said those things to you, because I meant them for you. Am I angry that he's apparently decided to 'distract' you from me by sending you out on foolish errands? Yes. Very." Regina's voice holds a hard edge when she finishes. "Eat your lunch, I'll think on how I want to handle my anger."

Emma hesitates another moment, but then nods and walks slowly to the small table, sitting down and watching Regina as she lifts her sandwich to her mouth, obviously stopping herself from saying anything.

The green eyes are worried, yet so adoring, Regina realizes. It makes her exhale, shedding some of the tension and frustration just thinking about Emma's 'charming' parents always brings.

Emma is aware of what David is doing, Regina thinks, and she hasn't felt comfortable discussing it with her. That hurts too. What really stings though, is knowing that Emma has not said a word about how much it must be hurting her.

"Good sandwich," Emma says quickly into the lingering silence. Regina nods, bringing her plate over to the table in one hand and sitting across from Emma with two glasses and a bottle of cider in the other.

"Would you like some cider?" Regina suggests.

"Yes, please." Emma's voice is eager, but her smile is still hesitant. Regina pours and passes the glass, letting her fingers linger under Emma's for a moment of calm for them both.

"I'm sorry that being who I am is making things so difficult on you and your new relationship with your parents."

Emma exhales. "I am _not_ questioning my relationship with you, I swear."

"You're feeling stuck. I…know how that feels," Regina admits it, thinking how many, many times in her life she has been caught between what she wants and what others want of her. In this way, she and Emma have always been similar.

"I just wish they'd stop acting like fools." Emma's frustration shows in her furrowed brow, "They need to let go of who they think you are. They don't know shit about you."

"It's not that simple. It's not far from my mind how angry I can get at their…behavior," she settles for a neutral term. _Idiots_, she thinks quite clearly.

"We've all had bad shit happen to us." Emma looks at her with vibrant green eyes, full of angst. "We've all had to figure out ways to live with that. We can't act like children when we don't get our way."

"Yes, and I'm the cause of most of their trouble. I planned it that way. They lost you because of me, Emma."

"They lost me because _they _gave me _up_." Emma pounds the table. "They lost me because Gold told them that was the only way to save all of them, just like he told you that your only way to be happy was to cast the damn thing."

"You're giving us less agency than we had, Emma. We all had choices. We made the wrong ones."

"What I'm trying to say is that the blame game isn't going to do anything constructive."

"All right. So, no blame. How do you want to move forward?"

"I want to see you, I want to be with you."

"And what about your parents?"

"They're going to have to get over it. I figured I would just show them that being with you makes me happy." Emma shrugs. "That we are doing good things, with Henry, with our lives, and maybe with some time they can see that."

Regina reaches across the table and grasps Emma's fisted hand. Easing the fingers open, she smiles as Emma holds her gaze.

"It's not okay for them to call you evil and treat you like you're the bad guy in front of Henry or me. I won't stand for it just because I am...their kid. It's not right."

Regina isn't sure how to respond to that. "I appreciate your being protective of me. I…it's very endearing."

"I don't wanna be endearing!" Emma bursts out. "I want to be in love and have them be okay with it, but David's keeping me so busy, and then they're trying to get us all together for a 'family dinner' and Henry and…" Emma runs out of words as her emotions overcome her ability to find expression for them and she lets out an incoherent whine.

"Emma." Regina gently takes Emma's other hand in hers, now holding both. "You don't always have to fight. I know how you think of me, I cherish your kindness." She kisses Emma's knuckles delicately. "You don't have to choose, Emma, I don't want you to."

Emma's eyes are still shining with anxiety, but she exhales a small breath, clearly trying, for Regina's sake, and the sake of their limited time together, to push away the problems.

"They should get to see you and Henry. Go to dinner with them."

"What? No! That's giving in. They're going to say all this stuff and Henry's gonna…" Emma falls silent when Regina squeezes her hand.

"Then we'll discuss it with Henry." Regina offers a smile of warmth and confidence, "We are his mothers after all. You, on the other hand, just found yours. You need your family, dear."

Emma's smile is quicker this time, and fuller. Regina knows she has said the right things. She's given Emma what she needs, and the support to be all right with it. It makes her smile wider, too.

"How about…dessert?" Regina suggests.

Emma glances at the counter, gaze clearly searching the array of food. "What is it?" she asks eagerly.

Regina remembers their comments previously about getting to Henry through his stomach and thinks, the same could be said of Emma as she sees the childlike giddiness that gleams in green eyes. The fact that Emma had a life with so few people offering her goodness makes Regina more determined to keep up whatever she can do.

"Well…" she teases, "I made cinnamon and chocolate brownies. You could take some back to the station with you." After all, if she can get to Henry and Emma through their stomachs, there is a good chance it might work with a certain princely idiot.

Regina isn't above a little subterfuge if it helps Emma.

Emma pouts. "I have to wait AND share?"

"I have something special for you, dear." Regina smirks.

Emma's eyes brighten at the tone Regina uses. Regina stands, saying nothing immediately, gathering their plates and glasses, simply enjoying Emma's eager gaze following her as she moves to the sink.

Regina can almost feel Emma's excitement growing like a balloon in the room. It's as heady as any power moment she might have experienced in the past. But the joy gives it a new, wonderful fullness, spreading warmth in her own stomach.

She turns slowly, hand drifting toward her collar, a button parting under her fingertips. The space between herself and Emma becomes immaterial as she watches Emma's gaze fall to her fingers. "It's perhaps not so much sweet as it is… spicy," Regina suggests. "Are you sure you want it?"

Emma nods. "Oh yeah, I am…" She swallows audibly. "I am sure...I want it."

Regina unfastens a button with each step she takes toward Emma.

Emma rises from her seat, and meets her in the middle of the kitchen floor, hands rising, gaze sliding up and down Regina's figure. Regina nods. Emma swallows again and her hand lifts to Regina's cheek, cupping it.

Regina's hand softly rests on Emma's forearm. She gently lowers Emma's hand to her chest.

Emma's fingertips slide over Regina's collarbone, parting her blouse. Emma's other hand is warm against Regina's belly, pushing aside the fabric and releasing it from Regina's slacks.

Their mouths come together in lingering kisses as Emma's hands imprint themselves upon Regina's skin, sliding over her ribs and belly, pushing the blouse from her shoulders and sliding together on her back pulling Regina closer until she feels the Sheriff's star pressing into her belly.

Emma leaves Regina's mouth, eliciting a whimper. But then a moan of pleasure returns as Emma's lips caress the pulse pounding in her throat. '_Dessert, indeed_,' Regina thinks. She's about to be devoured, and it couldn't be more pleasant.

Regina tangles her hands in Emma's hair, anchoring herself. Emma has taken thoroughly to her choice of comestible and Regina's skin is tingling from little nips with teeth that Emma is applying across the skin of her shoulders and breasts. Sounds she doesn't think she has ever made in her life are rising from her throat. She is not the only one. Emma is losing control of her voice and her cool. She is moaning and trembling, and Regina doesn't remember ever being desired as she feels it now.

She gasps when Emma pulls aside the cup of her lace bra and teething nips are suddenly tongue and lips sucking at her. Her fingers pull at Emma's hair, holding her closer, so much closer. She wants to wrap herself in Emma's presence like a blanket. Her hips push into Emma's and she feels Emma's lips curve into a smile around her nipple.

Emma's phone buzzes at her belt and she grunts in distaste. Regina unclasps it from her belt and puts it on the counter. Reluctantly Emma steps back and glances at the offending device.

"Damn it, David." She reaches for the phone.

Regina stills her hand over it. "I can drive you, if you like?"

Emma gratefully smiles at her with a blush. "Yeah, I'd like."

Regina starts to bend over and retrieve her blouse from the floor, but Emma is there first and lifts it, her fingers slipping over the fabric as they had Regina's skin only moments before. "May I?" Emma asks.

Regina turns her back and feels Emma slipping the fabric first up one arm, then the other, and pulling it forward onto her shoulders. Then there's a soft kiss to her throat and Regina closes her eyes, catching Emma's hands as they come around the front of her body and settle softly on the swells of her breasts.

Emma's hips are firm against her rear and the hug is protective and possessive at the same time. Regina sighs happily, hearing Emma sigh as well.

"I enjoyed lunch, but I really, really loved dessert."

"We must do it again sometime," Regina teases with her best mannered hostess tone.

"Definitely."

Emma and Regina pack up the basket together and Regina leads the way downstairs to her car.

###

Regina turns the Mercedes onto Main Street. The Sheriff's station is across from Granny's diner and Emma looks at the building without moving for several seconds. Regina reaches across the console to rest her palm on Emma's thigh. Emma rests her hand over it. "I'll see you?" Emma asks.

"Soon," Regina reassures her, "I miss you, too." Regina presses the brownie container into her hand. "Don't forget this."

Regina watches Emma get out of the car and close the door slowly but firmly. When Emma grasps the sheriff's star on her belt, her back straightens. She glances into the windshield and sees Regina watching her. Regina nods, acknowledging she is watching _over_ her. Emma crosses the street with long, determined strides.

Regina waits, hands restive on the steering wheel until Emma is out of sight inside the Sheriff's station.

"Regina?"

Leaning in the car window is Ruby, her cleavage on display. Regina blinks in surprise.

"Told you. You are so gone on her," Ruby says cheekily.

"I am well aware, Miss Lucas." Regina forces herself out of her stupor. She wants to run inside there and protect Emma from her father. She takes advantage of Ruby's distraction and draws herself up stoically.

"Sounds good. So, you two happy as rabbits?"

Regina thinks of Emma and herself in the loft kitchen and blushes, yet she can't help the sadness that washes over her.

Ruby and her nosy sixth sense pick up on Regina's emotions easily, "C'mon in, I've got coffee, and a couple of sensitive ears."

Regina hesitates only a moment before she decides to take Ruby up on her offer. "I could have some coffee." She steps from the car and follows Ruby inside the diner.

"Hey, really," Ruby teases her, "I can make you cinnamon hot chocolate if you'd rather." She grins mischievously. "Wait! You need a hug?"

Regina shakes her head and holds out her hands. "I am not that far gone, Miss Lucas."

Ruby laughs and Regina smiles a little. "Good."

Ruby in her silliness opens the diner's door for Regina with a graceful mock curtsy, managing to extract a smirk and an eye roll from Regina. She chuckles at her friend's antics, aware that it is entirely for her amusement, and not meant in disrespect.

Their laughter dies at the look on Snow's face. Regina keeps quiet, not having expected to see the woman; she wonders how to deal with the situation in Ruby's presence. Red and Snow are best friends, sisters even. Regina had to go through Ruby more than once in order to reach Snow, when she was the Queen and Snow was her only concern in the world.

The fabled Snow White is glaring at them, leaning hard on the counter, with a wallet in one hand and bill in the other. Regina realizes Ruby abandoned Snow in the midst of paying for her lunch just to greet Regina at the sidewalk. She glances toward Ruby who says nothing, only steps back behind the counter and takes Snow's money as if she hadn't left.

"That's just $4.85," Ruby says. She pops open the register and lifts out a few coins. "Here's your change."

"What the hell, Red?" Snow is red-faced, so angry she's more impolite than Regina's ever heard, and that's saying a lot.

Regina watches Ruby try to get herself out of an argument, "Something wrong with your lunch?" Ruby asks.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Snow replies.

She glares at Ruby whose gaze drops submissively and Regina knows the pain that move signifies.

"Right. When you get your head on straight, you find me." Snow starts to slap her change down on the counter, obviously a typical tip-leaving gesture, but at the last second she swipes it back up. "No," Snow nearly yells. Then she stomps - actually Emma-style stomps - out. Regina's mouth falls open in surprise and distaste.

Regina turns away still absorbing the sight of Snow White in all her disgraceful righteousness. She feels anger flare deep in the pit of her stomach and clutch at her heart. Not only are Emma's parents pressuring her son and their own daughter not to associate with her, but Snow actually will trample her own best friend for being kind.

It certainly isn't deserved, not by Ruby Lucas. Let Snow come at her for what she's done, but not the few people Regina knows who actually give a damn about her.

Regina does feel the urge to rip Snow's heart out all over again. Surprisingly though, she feels like comforting Ruby a whole lot more.

"I apologize," Regina says, "you don't deserve to be treated in such a way because of your association with me." That's twice she's apologized today.

Ruby shrugs, but pain still dulls the usually sparkling hazel eyes. Regina reaches across the counter and places her hand on Ruby's. She rubs it gently back and forth a few times.

"I believe I promised you a coffee," Ruby says, ending the moment without looking up.

Regina slides onto the counter stool and nods. "Thank you."

######

Emma walks in nonchalantly, aggravated already by the sight of her father's empty desk and the stack of pink note slips on her desk. She's only gentle with the brownie container she settles down. Emma huffs. She can't believe David would page her and then not be here to report. It smacks of subterfuge, trying to keep her away from Regina. Even if he may not know what she and Regina have been doing.

"Hey, Emma." His chipper voice sounds behind her. She turns to see him step out of a short hallway. She sighs, having forgotten princes and princesses also need to use the bathroom and can have coffee breaks.

"So, what's with the page?" she asks, getting right to the point. She lifts off the top of the brownie container and tears off a bite-size piece. "I was on lunch break. Where's the fire?"

"Oh, that?" David seems unsure for a second. "The Blue Fairy would like us to organize a census. She's talked about it with Snow."

"A census?" Emma is incredulous, "That's no emergency, David, you can't page me for that kind of sh...stuff." She bites her tongue before using something stronger.

She exhales. "You ever heard of the tale about that kid who's always crying wolf?" Emma is getting angrier by the second. Again. "I just explained it to my eleven year old son. He got grounded for it."

David has the decency to look sheepish. "Your mother thought…" His voice trails off and Emma knows Snow had put him up to it, probably because she's been open about having lunch with Regina when she could.

"That's not cool, David." Emma's hurt, and she won't hide it this time. Two can play the game. "What would you do if I disrupted your time with Snow?"

She hasn't thought about what David and Snow might be doing on their lunches when she speaks. She expects the blush, but then she gets a dark glare. David clearly has decided she and Regina could be doing the same things.

"It's not the same thing," David replies sharply. "You're the...sheriff."

"And you're _my _deputy," she points out, not that he seems to remember. "It _is_ the same thing, David. Maybe this isn't going to work out. Maybe you need to not work here." She exhales. David looks stricken. "You obviously can't be my father _and _my deputy."

"Wait, Emma. No, okay. You're right. I should have told Snow it could wait until you got back. But you…need to make better choices."

"I made an excellent choice," Emma responds, biting into her brownie. "I took a break from work, stopped letting it get to me, and relieved a little stress." David's face turns red. He grabs a brownie from the container. Emma watches him without saying a word.

He stuffs it in his mouth before he can say anything rash, and Emma watches surprise and pleasure wash over his features. He chews and swallows. "Man, these are good! New recipe from Granny's?" he asks.

"No, my girlfriend made them for me." Emma bites the inside of her cheek so as not to burst out in laughter. David turns white as a sheet and chokes. He coughs, covers his mouth, and sits down at his desk with his head in his hands.

Emma takes pity on him and bumps his shoulder with a water bottle. "Henry and I will come to dinner. Next week, the night before his play, all right?"

David looks up, confused but relieved. He nods.

"So, now, shall we do some real patrol work?" she suggests. He stands and throws on his own coat. She waits for him to follow her when she sees him hurry to her desk and rush back with a piece of brownie in each hand.

"What?" He gives her the very same crooked smile she knows she got from him. "They're good, all right?"

She takes a brownie and nibbles the corner as they walk to the cruiser.

###

"That smells really good, Grams." Henry's sniffing at the air with a grin on his face. Emma wants to elbow him and tell him to wipe the drool off his mouth. She'd only do that at Regina's though, because he would crack up and Regina would blush in shy happiness as she rolls her eyes to cover it up. Emma would feel content that her joke worked out and she'd tell herself that this, it's theirs.

But this isn't Regina's house. It's her mother's. And her father's. Snow, and David, and she doesn't yet know how to be all right with all that. It just tumbles over and over in her mind and she is left speechless. She plasters a pained smile on her face when Snow turns around to respond to Henry.

"Thank you, Henry. It's good to see you, finally." She turns to Emma.

"We've been busy. Henry's play, the work at the station." Snow looks stricken by Emma's tone. She retreats to the stove and a pan sizzling in the silence that falls, and Emma hangs her head and sighs.

"I'll set the table," Emma says and slides off the stool at the counter. There's only the sound of Henry and David in quiet, excited conversation. Emma overhears the words "horse" and "sword," and knows that Henry is inquiring about going back to the stables with his grandfather.

Snow comes to the table with the food and sets it before her. When she sits, everyone else follows suit. Then those eyes so like her own move to Emma's face. There's anguish for a second, truth, and then too bright a smile. Snow asks, "How are things at the station? David says that there've been a lot of incidents?"

Emma nods almost dumbly. "Some folks are just…not adjusting well. They…" She trails off. She wants to tell Snow, her mother, about their problems, but David had given her those calls for a reason. She'd be failing them both, she feels, if she admitted to not handling them with all the skill they'd expect of their daughter, the Savior.

"There's a lot of minor delinquency." Emma tries to sound professional, "People follow the rules that suit them most from the old world or ours, depending on what they want at the time."

"It's not the _old_ world, Emma, the Enchanted Forest _is _our world."

"So you're condoning the stealing and the vandalism because that's what people did in the _old_ world?" Emma knows she's looking for trouble this time, but she can't help it. That wreck she and Snow and Mulan and Aurora traipsed through for weeks was a disaster and 'old'. She can't believe she is expected to go back there someday. That her parents may try to force her to go back, that they'd use her desire not to lose them again to compel her. It's an evil thought of the pure-as-driven-Snow White and her prince, but Emma knows there have been signs like this that they are not above coercion.

"I'm not condoning anything. If they've taken something that doesn't belong to them, you need to get them to give it back."

"And what if they won't? The old lady on Milford Street told Rumpelstiltskin to shove it when she took an old watch from his display case. Said it was her husband's and since she couldn't have him, she needed the watch."

"Rumple took trinkets from all his victims," David explains to Emma.

"So you want me to throw an old lady in jail because she's homesick. How do I even write that up as a charge?" Emma throws back.

"Of course not!" Snow snaps, "She's allowed to have back what is hers."

"I don't know what to say to these people, they're your people," Emma ends abruptly as she realizes she is saying what she has not wanted to.

"They're your people, too. You're their princess, our daughter."

"What does that even mean? They should just listen to me because I say so? It doesn't work that way. People have to trust. They don't trust me."

"They do. You're the Savior."

Emma inhales and exhales, putting down her fork before she accidentally, or not so accidentally, stabs it into the table top. "They still feel entitled to get their own justice. She needed the watch, she didn't come to me, or you for that matter, to ask for it back. She just went to vandalize the shop and take what she wanted. What if Gold had had magic protecting the display?"

Emma can feel David, at the opposite end of the table, stiffen at her tone with Snow. "Did he?" David asks.

"No, miraculously, but that's not the point."

"Then what is your point, Emma?" Snow asks, sounding clearly exasperated.

"There has to be one set of laws. And you're going to have to tell the people what that is."

"But that's why you're Sheriff."

"As Sheriff I enforce laws. The _Mayor_," Emma says pointedly, "with the town council, makes them."

Snow sighs now. "That's not easy," her mother admits. "We have the royals on the council, but we all have different opinions."

"And why would the royals be the only ones on the council? Your people have spent the last thirty years in a democracy, watching TV and reading books. You really expect them to just go back to being your peasants?"

"We are not tyrants," Snow says defensively.

"Making all the rules without the citizens' input? What about that says democracy to you?" Emma retorts. "You can say what you want about Regina, but while the Evil Queen was Mayor in this town, she respected the system and the rules, just like any other town in America."

"I will not run this town the way _that woman _did," Snow retorts almost reflexively. Then she frowns. "I… I'll ask Blue."

"No, no. What do you think you should do?" Emma insists. "This isn't a place for a magical solution."

"I wasn't going to ask for magic," Snow retorts.

"Then what can she tell you that you don't already know?" Emma insists. "You already know what's right, don't you?"

David puts a hand on Emma's arm. When she looks down she realizes she has made a fist. "That's enough, Emma," he says firmly.

Snow is stiff when she looks away from Emma and stares at Henry. Her tone sugary sweet, she asks, "Henry, why don't you share what happened at school today?"

As segues go it only makes things more awkward. It's an odd question because not that long ago Snow wasn't Henry's grandmother but his schoolteacher and she'd know. Emma can feel the question opening up the distance between the four of them and doesn't know how to close it.

Henry is a good kid, and so he tries. She can tell, though, that he shares her discomfort. He is talking too much, too fast, too nice. Rescuing his Savior, because that's what he does with his beautiful, generous heart.

"Tomorrow's the play, so we've been rehearsing a lot."

"You like the play?" Snow sounds disapproving. "It's very odd. I wasn't in favor of giving permission, but Archie said…" Snow trails off.

"I think it's cool." Henry smiles at her. "Because, you know, it's a bit like Storybrooke. All these modern things meeting with old things and having to explain and understand how it all works. That's what my character does, I'm the Yankee!"

"But he calls it magic when it's not. And they just accept that." Snow is clearly struggling with her cursed knowledge of Twain's work as a teacher for 28 years and her knowledge of her own world as Emma watches her face scrunch up.

"Yeah, they're used to explaining things they don't understand by calling it magic."

Emma leans on her forearms, letting Snow field that one herself.

"But using magic-"

Henry responds, cutting her off slightly, "He's pretending, to help them relax, so it's easier."

"But magic is nothing to pretend about," Snow insists. "It's deceptive."

Now Emma steps in, lifting her head quickly. "It's just a play. Henry's playing a part. No need to get defensive at him."

Henry looks at David who's been silent the whole time, "You guys are coming to see it, right? I made cards with your names to reserve your seats."

"Yeah, Champ," David smiles at him. Emma is glad that he agreed, because she would have torn him a new one, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"My costume is awesome." Emma cringes, knowing what's coming next. "Mom made it all on her own. I even have a sword and a hat with a real feather."

Snow opens her mouth. It seems though Henry can't stop. "It's a mallard duck feather. We picked it up last time we went out walking with Emma in the forest."

Snow looks at Emma. Emma can tell the thought is not _'I didn't know you can sew'_ but more like _'he's still calling _her _Mom?'._ Emma can see the bite of the lip that suggests Snow is holding back her words with a fervently built dam.

But some words come out anyway. "I bet she made it with magic."

Henry's retort is faster than Emma's. "She didn't. She has these pricks all over her fingers. She made it herself," he insists.

Emma studies her son carefully, smiling warmly at him. "I didn't think you'd noticed. She really worked hard for you, kid."

"It's the best costume of the whole play." Henry smiles back. "Grace said so."

"Grace?" Snow sounds almost relieved for a seemingly safe topic. "Who's Grace?"

"She's Jefferson's daughter," Henry explains.

David supplies, "The Hatter?" His tone matches his frown.

Snow still looks confused. "The man who kidnapped me to get Emma to make him a hat?"

"After the curse broke, I convinced him to talk to Grace, and they found each other," Henry says. "We've become friends."

Snow praised him. "You reunited them, Henry. That's wonderful."

"Taking after the family trait," David says proudly, reaching out and clapping Henry on the back of the shoulder. "Good."

"My Mom wasn't happy about it at first," Henry says. So much for a safe topic.

"Of course not, she separated them for the curse."

"No, Mom and Jefferson were friends until he betrayed her."

"I'm sure you have that the other way around, Henry," Snow says. "He had lost his daughter to the Evil Queen."

Henry pushes up. "No. Grace told me her dad and my mom were friends once. Then he did something…She's not sure what, but she says _he_ did something, and my mom split them up because of it."

"What could he have done to her? She was Queen. He was a simple hatter."

Emma knows. Jefferson told her when he was crazed during the curse. She's surprised Mary Margaret didn't hear it. "Jefferson took Regina once to Wonderland," she says. "To help Regina retrieve something."

"But he had betrayed her already," Henry says. "Her father worked with Rumpelstiltskin on something."

"Why would he do that?" Snow asked.

"Why would my mom hurt him if he didn't hurt her first?" Henry says.

"Why does Regina do anything?" Snow retorts. "She desired power, revenge, against me, against others." She exhaled. "Henry, I think you should stay with us for a few days. We can go camping, if you like?"

"I have school."

"I'm sure we can get you a bit of a vacation."

"But Mom says school is important." Henry's face is falling, "And there's the play tomorrow!"

"Your mother is Emma, Henry," Snow insists.

"Yeah, but Mom…Regina...is still my mom," Henry retorts, his face showing rapid signs of growing anger. "And she's been working on my costume without magic, and she's been coming to my play rehearsals, and she's been teaching Emma to cook, and she's -"

"Henry," Emma says gently, effectively distracting his attention from Snow to herself. Tears of frustration gleam in the corners of his eyes and she knows he doesn't want them to fall. She's got a twisting pain in her stomach, too, as she tries to ease him and restrain her anger at her mother. "Regina is and will always be your mom, kid." When Henry exhales, small and troubled, Emma finally diverts her gaze to Snow, giving her a warning look. "She's been doing great with both of us."

"I don't want to hear any more about Regina Mills in this house!" Snow explodes, rising from her seat and the china on the table rattles dangerously. Snow exhales, gathering plates as everyone stares at her. "Dessert?" she asks, forced sweetness in her tone.

"We haven't finished dinner yet," Emma says.

"It's peach cobbler with cinnamon," Snow replies.

"I think maybe," Emma says, rising herself. "I think maybe we better just go."

David stands. "Emma?"

"No. No, I think we'll…tomorrow, at the station, all right?" Emma reaches out her hand. "C'mon, kid. Let's go home."

Snow and David are side by side as Emma helps Henry into his coat, giving his shoulder a squeeze and feeling his hand slip over hers, shaking just a little still. Snow's face is a fractured mask, anguish and anger mixed together.

Emma nudges Henry toward the door, protecting him as her first priority. She stops at the threshold and looks to her parents. "You know, I didn't think this would go well. I didn't want to come. I didn't want to subject Henry to this. But Regina, Regina said we needed to. Because we're family. And it's important to keep family together."

######

Regina hears the 'bug' and looks up from the book she's reading in the parlor. She smiles to herself, happy she hasn't been caught calling it that in front of either Henry or Emma. She can't let them think she's going soft.

She rises, placing her book to the side with a bookmark between the pages, and reflexively strokes her fingers through the fall of her hair as she walks toward the door. She can feel the smile forming on her face, and the joy accompanying it is a sensation that is growing more and more familiar.

Opening the door before Henry can, she greets them. "How was dinner?" Regina asks them with genuine interest. "I didn't expect you two to be back this early."

And then she sees it. Their faces are full of pain.

"All right." Immediately she sounds motherly and protective. "Come in to the kitchen, we'll make hot chocolate, and you can tell me what happened."

She leans her body back against the door, letting Henry run past her first. She steps in front of Emma with a foot. "Why is Henry upset?"

It's not accusatory, but Henry running past her, without a hug, when they have been so close recently, hurts, so she knows he's conflicted again.

"My mother is a dick." Emma is angry enough that Regina can see the red flush of her cheeks.

Regina shushes her. "Emma! Language." She darts her eyes to assure Henry is out of earshot, then she exhales. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I never should have taken Henry there."

There are tears shining in Emma's eyes now. She's biting her bottom lip quite harshly and looking up towards the ceiling. Emma's hand brushes hers at her hip, and Regina realizes that Emma is reaching out for comfort. She takes the fingers and wraps them in her own without another word. She leads Emma into the kitchen where they both find Henry, head on his arms on the counter, staring at an apple pie she made to keep herself busy.

He's biting his lip, no doubt in Regina's mind that he's internally arguing with himself over evil-apple things. But he's clearly in need of comfort.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Regina asks him gently. "The pie is not cool enough to have now." Her index finger reaches her mouth as she is thinking. "But I think this situation calls for my emergency ice cream stash." She gives him an out.

"Ice cream?" he asks, and there's a spark of curiosity and interest.

She blinks at him. "Miss Swan has instructed me in the art of sundaes."

Henry's eyes light up and lift to her face, wide and surprised. Even Emma is looking at her like she's just fallen on her head.

She goes to the freezer and collects the pint of ice cream. "Just a little and you should be fine tonight."

Henry takes the container from her and sets it on the counter. Regina walks over to Emma and they watch him gather utensils and ingredients. The activity slowly seems to be brightening his spirits. Already his steps are lighter, and his shoulders no longer droop.

"You want one, too? " he asks, and he's turning to Regina and Emma. "Moms?" Regina's voice catches in her throat before she can say a word. Emma's hand brushes hers behind their backs.

Regina walks over to the pantry and reappears with a cinnamon sprinkler and a jar of caramel. They both look at her incredulously for the second time tonight.

"What?" She looks at them mischievously.

"You have been holding out on me, Regina Mills," Emma says, ending with a teasing laugh. "You have a sweet tooth."

"I do not!" Regina huffs.

"You do!" Emma banters with her.

"I'll have you know, when I do things, I do them well. Everything is much better with caramel, and cinnamon, it's well known."

Henry moves closer and looks in the container. "You made this when we baked together. You made it yourself. It was so good." He reaches a finger toward the surface then stops. "Homemade caramel is the best, Emma," he says with a big smile.

"So I did." She smiles softly. "And so it is."

Emma is smiling at her and Henry, standing side by side at the counter. "OK, kid, so a quick dessert and then bed, right?"

"Yeah." He lingers over the word with a happy sigh, and Regina spoons ice cream while he tops each of their bowls. She keeps her own until last. While she does have a sweet tooth, it is not nearly as overwhelming as Emma's or Henry's, as she notes the rivers of caramel in their bowls. But she's indulging them. And that is much sweeter than caramel.

Because she loves them.

She exhales and follows Henry and Emma to the parlor. The silence is comfortable, companionable, though Regina waits and watches for signs Henry may be ready to talk. Or for that matter, Emma.

Henry's bowl is almost empty when he finally looks up. "Thanks, Mom." There's an emphasis to the title that suggests he's making a point, not so much to her, but to himself.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He smiles at her, and Regina wants to reach out to brush his hair from his forehead. But she doesn't; she senses it's still a delicate moment.

"You know, it's fine if you only ever call me Emma, Henry." It comes out of Emma in a burst of reasonable tone and appropriate parenting. Regina is surprised to say the least, because it's not something they have ever discussed. She would have thought Emma much too insecure to be able to give such a statement as directly and equally as she just has.

Maybe it's the sweetness in her mouth or the softness in her heart, but she follows up on Emma's words with an offer of her own. "And Henry." She pauses until he looks at her. "If you wish to have a name for Emma that symbolizes that she is also your mother, you are free to do so."

Henry looks from Regina to Emma and then back to Regina before staring down at his bowl. "You're my mom," he says firmly. "Emma… Em...ma." He makes a face. "I don't… I want to, but… can I think about it?" He looks at Emma apologetically.

Emma nods quickly. "Whatever you want, kid."

Regina catches a shaky tone at the end of Emma's words. The emotions are obviously a lot for the other woman, too. "If you're finished, you can go up to get ready for bed," she suggests to Henry.

"Okay, Mom," he says again and this time it's full of all the love she's wanted in her life, she's sure of that, as he smiles at her, rises and comes over to wrap his arms around her shoulders, his face falling into the space between her shoulder and throat. "Love you."

"It will be all right, Henry." Her voice is slightly hoarse. "I love you, too, darling."

Emma lets out a sharp exhale when Henry collides with her next. The woman's bowl clatters to the tabletop as Emma wraps her arms around Henry's waist in return.

"OK, kid. Go brush your teeth." She pats his back, blushing furiously.

"We'll be up in a few minutes," Regina says.

Henry backs up and looks from Emma to Regina and grins widely before running out of the parlor. Regina can hear his rapid footfalls on the stairs.

"Would you like to tell me what exactly happened at dinner?" Regina scoots closer to Emma on the couch. She rests a hand on Emma's gripping her own thigh.

"Snow was ready for a fight at every corner. It felt like taking the kid to a dirty boxing match." Emma exhales, visibly working on her control. "She started by reminding me I am the Princess and I need to know my place. We had a go of it about how I am supposed to do my job.

"Apparently I am not doing so great." Emma laughs dryly, then continues, "Henry was trying to save the day, you know how he is?"

"My knight in training," Regina says with a gentle smile.

"He's such a sweet kid," She smiles back, sadly, looking at Regina for barely a blink. "So he got talking about the play and, of course, Snow got all riled up again about magic and stuff."

"She got angry about the play?"

"Well..." Emma pauses to take Regina's pricked fingertips in hers and gently press them to her lips. "He had to talk about the most awesome Yankee costume ever, you see."

Regina feels her cheeks heat. "He said he liked it. I didn't…" Her voice trails off; she's embarrassed and pleased, and her throat feels thick.

"He stood up for you, knight in training alright, because Snow couldn't let it go and had to make you sound like the worst person in the world. Both worlds even."

Regina glances up toward the ceiling, thinking about Henry in his room. He defended her. To Snow White. Her son had _defended _her.

"You'll have to tell me about Jefferson, one day." Emma looks askance at Regina.

Regina blinks and returns her gaze to Emma. "Jefferson?"

"The Hatter. The _Mad_ Hatter," Emma emphasizes. "His daughter, Grace, and Henry are good friends apparently."

"Good friends?" Regina muses. "Jefferson… Jefferson was a good friend, at least I thought so… Once."

"Grace said you sewed the best costume in the play." Emma chuckles. "She must like him a bit."

"Her father?" Regina's a bit at sea. She is suddenly thinking about her history with Jefferson.

"No, Henry. Grace likes Henry."

Regina blinks. "Oh." Her eyes narrow. "She does?" She scoffs, "That's way too early."

"She's a good kid. And so's Henry. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"I'll be the judge of that, Miss Swan." Regina straightens in her seat.

Emma puts up her hands in mock surrender. "OK. OK. I gotcha mama bear. Shall we go up and tuck our son into bed?"

"Yes." Regina nods. "I am glad you're being sensible, Miss Swan."

"And I'm Miss Swan again." Emma takes Regina's hand and teases a light pattern on Regina's skin. It tingles and Regina can feel her cheeks heating, not from anger, but from something else entirely too pleasant.

"Only when you're speaking nonsense about my baby boy being interested in girls."

"I see." Emma encloses Regina's hand and stands, pulling her to her feet. "C'mon."

Regina leads the way to the second floor, feeling Emma's hand on her lower back and then on her hip briefly when they reach Henry's room. She turns around swiftly and places a gentle kiss to Emma's lips. Satisfied with Emma's startled face, she knocks on Henry's closed door. "Henry, darling, are you in bed?"

"Yeah. Come on in," he calls.

She enters to find him settling back on his pillows and fussing with the top of his sheet. She walks forward and smooths it automatically, brushing his hands as she sits on the edge of the mattress.

"You're comfortable, dear?" Regina is really asking about all of it, his tummy, his time with the Charmings.

"Yeah," he says in a true Emma fashion. Regina raises an eyebrow and he immediately corrects, "Yes, Mom."

She bends forward, brushing his hair from his forehead and looking into his eyes. "I… love you, Henry. More every day."

He drops his eyes and she smiles as she presses her lips to his forehead. "G'night, Mom," he mumbles against the sheet.

"G'night, Kid." Emma pats the top of his head like she would a puppy, getting a giggle out of him.

"G'nigh', 'ma." He kind of mumbles Emma's name settling deeper in his sheets.

Emma's hand is suddenly on Regina's shoulder and she lifts her hand from Henry's to cover it without glancing up. Regina nods to Henry. "Sleep well, darling."

She's at Henry's door when she feels Emma behind her. "Regina," Emma whispers.

"Shh," she replies, pulling the door closed so they're alone in the hallway.

"I don't think he meant anything by that," Emma says.

"He did." Regina's smile is easy. "I'm happy about it, Emma," she says pointedly using the woman's first name. "We are his mothers. If he's happy, that means the world to me."

"You sure?"

"Are you saying you don't want to be his mother?"

"No, no!" Emma pulls her voice back down. "I just…"

"You're okay, Emma."

"Yeah?" Emma's chin has dropped; Regina realizes that's Emma's default mode for when she thinks she could overstep her bounds. Regina brushes the back of her hand up Emma's chest and tucks her fingers under the woman's chin, lifting it.

"You are part of this family."

Emma doesn't say anything; her green eyes are glassy. Regina takes Emma's hand and leads the way back down the stairs. At the bottom, Emma hesitates, looking at the door. Regina tugs slightly, turning them both back to the parlor.

"I should go."

"No, you should stay." Regina isn't ready to let Emma go out alone, feeling out of place as she is. "Would you like a drink?" she offers, when she would have liked say something more along the lines of '_Would you like a hug?_'

Just as she did with Henry, Regina moves silently through her activities, giving Emma the space to respond or not. When she has a tumbler of her cider, she's turning and lifting it only to find Emma has come up to her, and wraps her hand with the glass in her own.

"Thanks," Emma takes the offered glass.

"You're welcome," Regina said.

"You're… amazing," Emma says, and Regina can feel her stomach flutter while she fills a glass of her own.

"You've said that before."

"And I mean it," Emma insists. "You totally gave Henry everything he needed tonight, and you never once got angry. I was ready to stab someone…something with a fork tonight."

Regina laughs in earnest. "Believe me, it really hurts."

"Henry in pain just makes me crazy."

"It hurts me as well."

"Do I want to know?" Emma's nose scrunches.

"Not tonight, dear." Regina is amused.

"But seriously." Emma looks at her shoes before taking a deep breath and sitting on the couch. "You're not angry? I kind of thought I was going to have to stop you from marching over to my parents after what happened with Henry."

Regina settles on the same couch, but gives Emma a little distance. She's amused when Emma scoots closer. "It's become much more important to me how Henry...feels. And you," Regina adds. "I find myself less inclined to rip out the odd heart and instead… well, I'm feeling protective of his. I know it would hurt him."

"Yeah."

Regina shifts her cider to one hand and places the other over Emma's glass where Emma's fingers continue to fidget around the sides. "And you."

"Regina," Emma's voice is soft. When she lifts her gaze, her eyes search Regina's. Then she's leaning forward and pressing her lips to Regina's tentatively. "I don't know what to say," she offers when she pulls back.

"That says quite a lot," Regina sighs, and leans forward, returning the kiss.

Emma sighs into the contact. Regina hears a glass set on the table before her own is taken from her hands and she hears another clink. Her eyes are still closed when Emma's arms are sliding around her shoulders, smoothing over her back, pulling her into Emma's body.

She can feel Emma's need rising.

Her own desire is winning her over, and she presses closer, lifting her arms around Emma's neck, fingers sifting through soft curls of the unruly hair. Emma makes a sound that vibrates against her lips. A purr of contentment and Regina opens her mouth to receive it.

"God," Emma's vocalization takes form and her fingers curl on Regina's back, the movement and strength in her hands conveying want.

Regina shifts her lips from Emma's and presses them against cheek and jaw. She revels in the hitch she hears in Emma's breathing and the way Emma lifts her head and allows her access to the soft skin of her throat. It's surrender, a surrender to Regina, to the passion that seems to grow exponentially the more they are together.

She holds Emma's head in place, pulling slightly with her tangled fingers in Emma's hair, but also skimming her chin with light strokes, nipping at the other side of Emma's throat before trailing her fingertips down over Emma's collar bone to feel the pounding heart beating within.

For her. For the first time in a very, very long time, Regina feels the genuineness of that connection with another heart. She squeezes her eyes shut, feeling the warm sting of tears.

Emma's pulling back and Regina gasps, but then she can only sigh as Emma's palm skims her own throat, lips touch her own jaw, and a palm slips over her breast.

Buttons part, and the constriction she was feeling loosens. The arm of the couch presses into her back and Emma is rising above her when she opens her eyes, golden fall of hair sheltering them from their surroundings. Emma's gaze is intent on Regina's chest and fingers fumble with buttons.

She covers Emma's hands. "Hold on."

Emma tenses against her instantly. Before Regina can say another word, Emma is apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I...I got carried away." Emma has retreated to the far side of the sofa. She is straightening her hair and her blouse. Regina hadn't realized Emma actually dressed up to go to dinner at her parents' home. "It's just that you're so...h...beautiful and I am…"

"You look lovely tonight, Emma." Regina's voice is even, smiling. "This shade of burgundy suits you."

"I...burgundy?" Emma is clearly confused. "I should go."

Regina reaches for hands that are fidgeting and grasps them firmly between her own fingers. "I wasn't protesting."

"But you said…"

"I was just thinking we might move upstairs."

"Oh." Now Emma looks dumbfounded. "We can't." She shakes her head.

"Why not? It's more comfortable than the couch. You look exhausted, dear."

"I am not taking the chance of the kid walking in on us." She shudders, "That'd be … bad mental images. Hell, I got traumatized when I walked in on Mary Margaret and David in the loft. Henry was too."

"That duo is rather nauseating. I once had to stop them from tongue-marking my mirror." Regina's tone is reminiscent and she can see Emma's brow raise. "Nevermind. You were saying?"

"Don't get me wrong," Emma looks at her with an air of seriousness, "I want to. I really want to. You're really...something. I can't…" Emma is clearly struggling.

"We're apparently at cross-purposes here, dear." Regina stands and pulls Emma to her feet. "It's late. You're exhausted. I have a number of rooms upstairs."

"Cross-purp…what?" Emma green eyes now look like saucers. "The guest room?" is followed by a blazing blush.

"You're too upset after everything tonight. We can talk more in the morning."

"But we…uhm…" Emma's voice fails as she gestures at the couch. "What were we?"

"We were definitely about to have sex, I'd think," Regina agrees. "But I don't believe that's what you need right now."

"But you…you're not throwing me out?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

Emma frowns. "Uh…it was…not…"

"You were…_are_ delightful," Regina replies. "But I don't want our first time to be about coping, or keeping quiet because of Henry. Or anyone else," she adds meaningfully. "Or on the couch for that matter, if we can make it to a bed."

Emma's blush impossibly deepens. At this rate the woman might be permanently red-faced. Regina realizes she has to take her in hand again. She leans in, taking Emma's fingers and lacing them between her own. The tension melts as soon as she presses her lips to Emma's, affirming their connection.

Pulling back, Regina whispers, "It's not what you need right now, Emma."

"What do you think I need then?" Emma sounds defiant, as if she could fall into anger at a moment's notice, refusing to slow down, ready for a fight.

"I think you need a good night's sleep." Regina brushes her fingers through the fall of Emma's hair, soothing fingertips against her scalp, and the reaction is positive. Emma's eyes drift closed. "Come upstairs?"

"'kay."

Regina isn't leading, but walking alongside Emma as they go up the stairs. Droopy green eyes turn to her uncertainly every few steps, but Regina feels right about this. When they're at the top, she moves in one direction. Emma hesitates.

"That's across from Henry," Emma whispers shyly.

"When I take you to my bed, Emma, I want you to only have me on your mind."

Emma's face is so open in that moment. She's the child shocked that someone has given her something that is all hers to keep. Regina's heart hurts. She knows that look. She's worn that look herself.

Entering the guest room, Regina watches Emma as she looks around the space. Again the wonder is there. She doesn't know if it will ever go away. She doesn't know if it ever can, or if Emma would be the woman she loves if it did. There's missed Christmas mornings and birthday presents in those green eyes. And it is how they came to know one another so well.

Emma sits on the very edge of the bed, her legs firmly together.

Regina sits next to her. Emma looks down at their intertwined fingers resting on her knee. "You…"

Regina kisses Emma, lifting her chin with her other hand. "Now it's my time to offer something without words, all right?"

"But…" Regina takes Emma's fear in. She cups the soft cheek and brushes her thumb against the working muscle in the jaw.

"You're okay, Emma."

"I'm…" She sighs, "OK."

"There's a robe in the bathroom. Would you like to change?"

Emma nods.

Regina notices though that Emma doesn't move. She thinks of their intimacy. "Would you allow me?" she asks.

Emma looks at her in panic. There is yearning, too, though. Emma's mouth opens; she doesn't speak.

Regina smiles. "I always want to touch you, Emma."

Emma's breathing comes out in soft huffs. She's not quite hyperventilating, but Regina can tell there is a whirlwind of conflicting emotions colliding within Emma Swan.

Regina slips off the bed and Emma's gaze follows her hand down a thigh, to the zipper of a calf-high boot. The leather is supple under her fingertips and she wants to know how the skin feels underneath that, but for now she slides the boots free of one foot then the other.

Emma is supporting herself with her hands on each side of her body on the bed. She is swallowing audibly. Her eyes are darting in all directions but to Regina.

The boots set neatly to the end of the bed, Regina trails a finger along an insole. Emma's foot twitches and Regina smiles at her when Emma's gaze jerks down toward her.

"A touch of temptation," Regina says, and she knows her voice is dripping with desire. All of what she feels for Emma so easily comes to the fore.

Emma doesn't speak, but her blush is satisfying all the same.

Regina caresses Emma's thighs and hips before she reaches for Emma's belt, meeting Emma's hands there.

"Let me," Regina whispers, "I promise to be gentle." Emma is shaking underneath her fingertips.

Emma's gaze holds hers for a long breath before Emma's hands fall away, bracing her body once again on the bed.

Regina unbuckles the belt, parting it slowly. She then undoes the button and pauses as she holds the zipper. Regina can feel Emma's stomach convulse with a shiver. She slides it down, the sound filling the quiet atmosphere.

Emma presses her hand to Regina's at the base of the zipper and Regina can feel the heat there. "Stand for me?" Emma lifts herself up and stumbles slightly. She grabs Regina's shoulder to steady herself. Regina's fingers find the waistband of her jeans. She enters the warmth and caresses around to Emma's behind.

Emma's tremors are rocking her body unsteadily. Regina watches as the younger woman lifts her hands to her chest and battles with the buttons of her blouse.

A warm hand falls to Regina's shoulder as fabric parts with Emma's body twists. Regina looks at soft skin revealed to her eyes for the first time, and feels like she could just lean forward and press her head into Emma's stomach. So she does. Emma exhales and then inhales shakily, her hand squeezing reflexively on Regina's shoulder and giving a needy tug. Regina presses a kiss to warm flesh and smiles at the sound of Emma gasping her name.

"You've always called me Regina," she murmurs against the skin of Emma's abdomen. "Do you know… Can you know how much that has always meant to me?"

"I…" Emma's voice breaks. She clears her throat, "You are Regina."

"To no one else for many, too many, years," Regina whispers.

"You are Regina for me." Regina knows Emma could have said _to me_, but really, _for me_ isn't unrealistic. One thing they've both tried to be in this growing together is realistic. Honest.

Regina moves her hands over the bare flesh of Emma's rear. And realistic means, "You're going to have to help me," she says, giving a pointed squeeze.

Emma lifts up and between the two of them, they manage to relieve Emma of her tight jeans.

Emma's foot is caught in the last bit and the two women are both chuckling when Regina finally manages to help her shake it free.

"These jeans…" Regina rolls her eyes.

"Keep your attention," Emma replies, and Regina knows the small laughing moment has eased Emma a bit from her melancholy.

"Are infuriating," Regina retorts though her voice is light.

"But I'm right," Emma adds.

Regina rises, folding the jeans before she puts them on a nearby chair. "Possibly," Regina acknowledges when she turns around.

Emma would have smirked at that, Regina knows, if she hadn't been half naked for the first time in front of Regina. Instead, when Regina turns she finds Emma has tucked her hands between her knees and pulled her legs together.

"You are beautiful, Emma, infuriatingly so." Regina walks back to her shyly embarrassed Emma Swan. "You can be right about that."

Emma looks up at her and Regina cups her cheek. The communion of their gazes steadies Emma's thundering heart rate and Regina can feel it slowing in the soft skin of her throat. Regina kisses Emma's cheek, just below her eye, feeling the lashes brush her lips as the woman's eyes close. There's the faint taste of salt and Regina moves her lips against the skin toward Emma's ear. "You take my breath away."

The skin under her lips warms and Regina pulls back to see Emma's blush.

Regina's hands circle to Emma's back, pulling her softly into her embrace. She finds Emma's bra clasps and unfastens it with an expert hand. She shifts her fingertips to Emma's shoulder and slides the bra straps along Emma's muscular arms. She watches the goosebumps rise in the wake of her brushing hands.

Regina takes one step back and with her comes the undergarment, the last vestige separating her from her first look at Emma's breasts. She closes her eyes, feeling the fabric of the bra in her hands. She wants to collect herself, before opening them again.

She can hear Emma watching her. Emma breathing her. Emma wanting her.

Regina wills herself to think of Emma, what Emma needs now. What she said she was going to do and give to Emma, because Emma needs her. She opens her eyes to see Emma's widen and dart in all directions.

"Oh Emma," Regina kneels before Emma again. She lays her hands on Emma's thighs. Gently, very slowly, she delicately presses her hand to Emma's chest. She studies her palm, feeling the resonant thumps of Emma's leans in and gently places her ear to Emma's heart.

Emma's hands are in her hair, and Regina soothes her hands on Emma's sides and hips. "You are so beautiful," she says.

Regina takes a moment to breathe in and out.

She lifts herself with a smile and stroke to Emma's cheek.

"I will be right back."

Regina doesn't linger. She walks to her bedroom, changing quickly into silken pajamas. She selects a pair for Emma. A detour in her bathroom to clean her make-up and she is swiftly back in the guestroom.

"See," Regina is showing the pajamas she took with her, "I came right back." Emma nods. "Would you like to put them on?"

Emma shakes her head no.

They maneuver onto the bedding together. Regina wraps her feet around Emma's, their bodies entwined, hip to hip and breasts to breasts. Emma's shifting against the fabric of Regina's satin shirt.

Emma pushes aside the fabric and nuzzles into Regina's chest.

Regina shifts so that she can remove her sleeping shirt with care, but it is tossed rather than placed on the chair as she doesn't want to leave Emma's arms any longer than she has to.

She chuckles as warm hands grip her waist and lips move over her skin. Emma's face is intensity personified. Regina loves it. She also knows that her sanity is slipping out the window at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Emma." Regina cups Emma's face in her hands and pulls her back to her chest. "There is only so much good I can be for one evening." She chuckles.

"Oh," Emma seems to be completely unaware of the litany of small wet kisses she's been giving until she realizes where her face seems to be and what her lips might have been doing. "There's good, and then there's _good_," she says. Regina laughs.

"I love it when you laugh," Emma whispers.

"You make it easier all the time, dear," Regina replies.

"Will you stay here until…"

"Until you ask me to go," Regina says.

"What if I don't?" Emma's voice indicates she probably has a long checklist of questions before she can begin to think of feeling safe.

"That's all right, too," Regina says.

"And if I snore?"

"I know spells for that," Regina replies wryly.

"You do?" Emma lifts her head up and looks at her in earnest. "No shit?"

"We don't need to discuss _why_ I know spells for that, all right?" Regina grimaces. "It ventures into territory I think best left for another night."

"Oh...yeah, sure." Emma's brain catches up.

Regina strokes her fingers through the hair at Emma's temples. "Now, go to sleep, dear." Emma settles her face in the valley of Regina's breasts, snuggling and nuzzling until she's somewhat lying on her stomach, her arms encircling Regina, her entire body pressed against hers.

Emma wiggles.

Regina moves a hand to the wriggling rear, and squeezes. "Now, now, I said I would be good."

"I wiggle." Emma pouts. "I'm getting comfy."

"All right."

"You smell good." Emma sounds satisfied by that. She wiggles some more.

Regina bites her lip but says nothing.

"What if I turn around during the night?" Emma inquires.

"It will be fine, dear. Now, let your mind go quiet. Not everything has to be decided before it happens."

"You'll stay until-" Emma's voices is cut off by Regina's fingertips.

"I'm here," Regina replies, her voice is soft, but firm. Her gaze seeks Emma's in the darkness and she finally feels Emma sigh, tension gradually leaving her body.

"Okay." Emma doesn't sound convinced, but she's obviously willing to try. Regina starts relaxing herself as Emma keeps quiet and her breathing slows.

Regina centers her awareness solely on Emma's feel in her arms, the scent of her hair, the softness of her breath. Their position is awkward, and she can't begin to imagine how Emma can actually feel comfortable like this. But she doesn't move, holding on instead, for all she has hoped for lays sleeping, finally, peacefully, in her arms.

Suddenly Emma's whispers sound to her ear again, "How do you even make your mind go quiet?"

"Close your eyes and imagine the bluest sky on the brightest day. And know someone is there with you," Regina whispers back.

"Is it you?"

"Yes, dear." Regina slips a hand over Emma's back, holding her tenderly.

"What are we doing?"

"Sleeping." Regina's voice is dry and deep. Her lips press to Emma's forehead.

"All right, all right." Emma chuckles. Then Regina feels a chaste kiss pressing to the swell of her breast.

* * *

**A/N:**

We've decided to publish Acting Like a Family in two chapters, in order to facilitate reading. Fear not, next chapter is written and will be posted shortly.

Considering the amount of words in this installment, I'd say Lara and I have a smooth and now comfortable rhythm going. We find time and have our techniques to keep the flow and atmosphere over our writing rendezvous. Of course she's the productive one, I am the agonizing over every word type.

A warm thanks to authors Carolyn McBride, NGBlue and returning author and beta Writetherest for their patience and dedication helping us edit and proofread this lengthy piece of our writing.

All three talented ladies have profiles here on ffnet and on AO3, feel free to go enjoy their fic as much as we do.

As always, we appreciate your kind words and support in our co-writing adventures.

Thank you for reading and until next time…

LZClotho & Paradoxalpoised


	2. Chapter 2

**Synopsis:** Emma and Regina are growing closer than ever, Henry's play is a catalyst for their newfound family routine but also the occasion for the Charmings, and the rest of Storybrooke, to take offense at the women's apparent rapprochement.

**Setting: **Post S02E16 'The Miller's Daughter', AU in Storybrooke and in the continuance of _Shower Me With Attention_. The events in this installment are situated around May 2012.

**Rating:** The story is rated M.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

"Okay…red…" Emma is digging out shirts one after the other. "No Regina said she likes burgundy which is deeper." Emma flushes a little at the remembered appreciation in Regina's brown eyes as she opened Emma's blouse the other night. She sighs. Repeat performances aren't allowed. She goes through a few more blouses in her paltry closet. She eyes the black dress, off one shoulder and sleeveless which she knows is a killer pickup dress and really shows off her arms and other assets. Regina might appreciate it. Scandalous. Emma hangs her head. But she can't wear something like that to a school play.

No black dress. No burgundy blouse. The rest is mostly work-functional blue, black, and dark green Oxford cut shirts. Suddenly Emma wishes she'd been close enough to Mary Margaret before the curse broke to, at least once, go girly shopping even to a discount store. She sighs. It will have to be blue then, she realizes but… grits her teeth. Damn. Her jeans are blue. Maybe she should wear the grey slacks. Is Regina going to like her in slacks? Because she teases Emma about the jeans but... "AAAARGHHH!"

"Hey Em? You okay in there?" Ruby's voice asks from the living room. "You need help?"

"Yeah, no, I'm good. I am…How are we on time?"

"We gotta go in ten if we want to be on time."

"Shit!" Emma throws on the gray slacks and and decides on a navy blue shirt she's kept from her day as a fake personal assistant to a fraudulent thug she was happy to throw in jail for two thousand dollars.

She bumps her toe on her closet door, "OW! Shit! Shit! Shit!" She tries to keep it low.

"Okay, Emma, that's it. I'm coming in." Ruby barges in through the door.

Emma looks up into brown eyes already filled with amused commiseration. Ruby is holding back laughter, though she sounds sincere when she says, "Aww...You poor thing."

"I don't have the right shoes." Emma is rubbing her pinky toe, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Whatcha wearing on top?"

Emma lifts a hanger with a deep navy blue chiffon button-up shirt. At least it's fine with wrinkles, seeing it's supposed to be.

"All right…" Ruby muses, head tilted to the side. She gives Emma a pensive once-over, complete with fingertips tapping her chin as she scans the clothing haphazardly flung on the room's surfaces.

"What? I'm sure I can find something else."

"No, it's fine actually. Color goes very well with your hair."

"Oh, well then. But I still don't know what shoes to wear."

"Put your undershirt on, I'll take care of the shoes."

Emma dresses as she observes Ruby pick a pair of dark loafers and dig in her jewelry box on top of the dresser.

"Here," She hands Emma the loafers. "We need to do something about your hair. What about makeup?"

"I don't do makeup much. What did you get in my jewelry box?"

"Your small golden ring earrings. They'll go nicely with your ring necklace."

Emma's done putting her shoes on. She goes on, giving her hair a good brush and of course she just has to catch the hairbrush into the tightest knot. "Fuck." She whines and drops on her bed in despair.

"I'll do your hair." Ruby doesn't wait for Emma's approval. She untangles the knot in a jiffy and starts an intricate braid Emma can't really follow with only her eyes going up. Ruby has already tsked a couple times, signalling for Emma not to move her head.

"When you take Regina out the first time, you might want to give me a call."

"Wha...What?"

"You know, if you ever take her out for dinner or something. She's going to want to see that little black number."

"You...I should take her out for dinner. She's expecting that, isn't she?" Emma gives an agonizing laugh and decides to roll with Ruby's openness about Emma's relationship. It seems Ruby is in the know and comfortable with the idea. Way more comfortable than anyone else, and Emma could really use someone to talk to.

"Babe, have you _met _your girlfriend?" Ruby chuckles. "I don't think she's expecting the royal treatment, but this _is _Regina Mills we're talking about."

"Since when did you become a Regina Mills expert?" Ruby rolls her eyes and pats Emma's cheek.

"Stop pouting. Salad at Granny's ain't that special. The woman does talk, on occasion." She pats her shoulder. "All done. Let's put some mascara and lipstick on you, and get out of here, 'cause one thing I know about Regina is that you don't want to be late for anything Henry."

"Yup."

###

Ruby pulls her cherry red convertible into a slot in the second row of the parking lot. She grasps the fidgeting hands in Emma's lap next to her. "You are such a wreck. So glad I drove."

"Do you see Regina's car?"

Ruby twists around and then steps out onto the pavement, looking around with Emma's gaze glued to her face. "Nada, but then again, she might have parked outta sight, y'know?"

"Yeah, I should go find her."

"Chill, she's here."

Emma rises and checks her pants, brushing away specks of glitter she can't believe were all over Ruby's seat. "You okay there?"

"I'm coming with you. You might fall on your face or something. You gotta chill. You seriously need a sidekick."

Emma checks her pockets and pats them, assured the tickets are present. Regina had entrusted her with that task while she took care of getting Henry ready.

Suddenly Emma spots Regina walking briskly toward them both. She nods at Ruby with a small smile, "Miss Lucas."

"Regina," Ruby sasses, "Don't you look regal?"

Emma takes in the dress Regina is wearing and regal is definitely the description. It's navy blue like her own blouse, simple cut, scoop neckline, and shows off the woman's arms. Emma never thought of herself as an arm woman, but Regina's, well...Emma delights in being held by those arms. The simple chain at her throat is gold twists. Her makeup is understated, like Emma's, she's surprised to note. A little mascara and eyeshadow brings out her eyes, and a lip gloss with a little color, the foundation accentuates the deep tones of Regina's natural coloring.

Emma's suddenly craving to be alone with Regina, but it's a pleasant feeling, rather than an annoyance. "Hi. You…you look amazing. Very elegant."

"Emma," and Emma isn't imagining it. Regina's tone is warm and clearly appreciative. "You look lovely." Regina glances toward Ruby and then steps toward Emma. Ruby steps back. "I like what you've done with your hair." Emma instinctively puts her hand at her head.

Feeling the heat in her cheeks, Emma drops her gaze. "Ruby helped."

"I am glad she did," Regina's voice drops an octave, "She had a spectacular canvas to work with," Regina offers quietly. "You're beautiful."

Emma looks up, eyes darting to Ruby and then meeting Regina's gaze. She smiles. "Thanks."

Regina steps back and Emma watches her look around, surprised to see the brown eyes disturbed. "Henry's inside, getting ready," and there's something a bit distant in the tone. Emma misses their intimacy already. She looks around for the cause of the change.

Oh, Emma groans internally. Her parents are coming up the sidewalk. Ruby tenses as Snow clearly identifies the trio of women clustered together; her lips turn darkly downward. Snow's hand goes quickly to David's arm, and she must have squeezed because Emma sees him actually wince.

Ruby says nothing, and that surprises Emma. Snow says nothing either, and that surprises Emma even more. The glare between Regina and Snow is old news. David looks as misplaced as Emma.

"Hi," Emma tries.

"Hey, Emma, you look very pretty." David smiles at her gently. "Henry already here?"

"Yes, he's already getting ready. Regina brought him earlier." Emma hears Snow's teeth grind.

"Uh, yeah." Emma steps back from her father, gathering her composure since no one else is talking, and digs the tickets out of her pocket to keep herself focused on why they are all here. "Hey, should we go in?"

David flips out his wallet and reveals their tickets. "Yeah. Let's find our seats."

Snow drops David's arm and stalks off. He quickly follows, sharing a sheepish look with Ruby, who follows them at a calm pace.

Emma stares at the tickets. Regina takes one, gently separating her fingers. "It's to be expected, dear," she says quietly, only for Emma's ears.

"Awkward much?" Emma wants to be funny but she exhales in defeat. "I want to joke about it, but it's…too close, y'know?"

"Darling," Regina offers under her breath, "you handled it as well as could be done. Let's go see our son."

Emma flashes a smile. That _is _why they are here. Yeah. She is pleasantly surprised by the warm feeling that follows Regina's calling her '_darling_' and saying '_our son_.' It's just like the family she's always wanted. Her spine straightens proudly. "C'mon. I want good seats."

"The tickets have our seat numbers." Regina chuckles. Emma glances quickly enough to see the brown eyes roll and has to chuckle herself.

"Yeah, but I don't want to step on some dwarf to get there, and it's looking pretty crowded."

"This is the biggest thing the town has experienced in 30 years." Regina muses, and inhales as if to say something but stops, obviously thinking better of it.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just something I remembered I have to do."

"You're lying."

"Tough." Regina smiles widely now.

Emma studies her for a moment longer. "It's not gonna be something trippy, is it?"

"Trippy? Of course not!" She's clearly pretending to be offended and mocking Emma.

"You are so still evil at times," and Emma's making it clear in her tone she's joking. "All right, so keep your secrets. For now. I will find out."

"Oh I will." Regina smirks. Emma freezes as she feels a hand touching her back and slip down to her behind giving it a pat. "Still nice."

Regina steps past Emma and all that fills Emma's mind is '_she touched my ass in public'_' followed by '_my girlfriend is so hot_.' She grins to herself and follows Regina into the auditorium, ignoring the stares as she pushes through several clusters to catch up to her date.

###

Inside the auditorium, Regina glances down at the ticket in her hand and figures out their placement. Emma is behind her a few steps when she reaches the usher. He doesn't reach out for her ticket and instead reaches past her for another patron's piece of paper. "Yes, right this way," he says, guiding a couple to come around Regina's left side and follow him.

Emma takes the ticket from Regina's hand and says, "I've got this. We don't need him."

"Your mother was the tracker, dear," Regina says. Emma shakes her head but smiles, and Regina knows they are simply making do in circumstances as they both know how to do so well.

The auditorium lights are low. Regina feels Emma take her hand. It's shaking, but then after a squeeze it firms with the determination Emma is so well-known for. And truth be told, one of the many qualities Regina admires in the other woman.

Emma finds their seats in no time. Regina notices Snow and her Prince Charming are already seated in the center of the rows. Granny and Leroy are sitting beside them. Regina realizes they will be sharing the same row. Emma lets her enter first, with the lower seat number. Regina can't help but smile at Emma's gallantry. She's making sure Regina is the closest to the center as possible.

Then she sees that she will be sitting next to Leroy.

Closing her eyes she plasters on her best diplomatic face and fake smile, taking a quick breath. Emma's hand is suddenly on her back. She's noticed a catastrophe is in the making, too.

"You sure you got the right seat, sister?" Leroy says as Regina approaches. Regina lifts her ticket.

"It's you who got it wrong, Leroy." Ruby is right there beside them suddenly, although Regina hadn't seen Ruby anywhere in sight the second before. "That's my seat."

"No, it's not." The dwarf flashes his ticket, but Ruby's reflexes are startlingly fast.

His ticket is suddenly in her hand and Ruby has shoved hers in his chest instead, knocking him down a notch.

"Now it is." She growls.

Leroy's eyes are wide, and he pushes his way down the row to take his newly "assigned" seat with a deepening grumble. "Fine."

Regina settles to her seat to find Emma on one side and Ruby on the other.

"Thanks, Rubes," Emma says across Regina's lap.

Regina lifts her hand to find Ruby's on the shared arm of their chairs. "Thank you, Miss Lucas."

Ruby dips her head. "No problemo. It's your kid up there. Enjoy."

Regina turns to gauge how Emma is taking the easy comments by Ruby, a little startled herself at the waitress's comfortable banter and bravado. But then again, Ruby has become…a friend, perhaps, since working with Regina on controlling Red, Ruby's wolf side.

There is no more time for talk or banter as the auditorium's lights are extinguished and a spotlight hits the center of the opening curtain. The play begins.

###

At intermission, Emma leads Regina out to the small foyer. She offers to get them both something to drink as they move to the side. There's agitation in this crowd and Emma's law enforcement instincts are sensing a potential catastrophe brewing. There's sharp disagreement being voiced about magic and technology and some people are clearly disgruntled by the "fake" magic wielded by the Yankee. It's not hatred of Henry, and for that Emma's grateful, but it is sounding a lot like they blame Regina for "softening" the Savior's son toward magic. "He can't believe it's a good thing!" someone says.

She elbows her way back to Regina, handing her the ginger ale she wanted. "This thing is turning sour." Emma looks at Regina with concern. "I don't like it."

"His _mother, _that bitch, probably made him do it," says someone and Emma turns to identify the derogatory speaker. It's Michael Tillman, Ava and Nicholas's father. Emma groans. She recalls easily the attack on the street during rehearsal and starts stalking toward the crowd where he's made himself the center.

Seeing Regina's face fall makes Emma stop. She has a drink in her hand, and Regina's pained expression, though fleeting and immediately covered with an indifferent mask, has marred the beauty with a fearful furrow in the brow. Vowing internally to address Michael Tillman later, Emma turns to guide Regina back into the auditorium.

"You know what, let's get back to our friends. It's too crowded in here." She gives Regina what she wants to be a kind and reassuring smile.

Regina nods her agreement; her lips are tight. When the women turn, they stumble directly into Snow White.

Holding up her own soda before her mother can speak. "Hey, we've got our drinks. Crazy crush in here? We're gonna go back and sit down. Yeah."

Damage control is all Emma can do for now. They're here for Henry, she repeats to herself. She doesn't want the play to be spoiled for neither her son nor his mother.

Snow looks at Emma, her pain is obvious too. "Henry's…doing good," his grandmother says, too brightly, and Emma closes her eyes and nods.

"Yeah, he's great."

David is frowning. Emma realizes he must have heard Tillman. He gives a quick look at Regina who is standing by Emma's side. "You want me to stick around for a bit?"

Regina looks up from her drink and then at Emma. Emma shakes her head. "Just talk, right?" Emma shrugs. "People don't have to like the play. But the kids worked hard."

"Yeah, yeah, they did," David confirms and he has just a little bit of forced affability.

"The children are doing a _wonderful _job," Snow says and her voice is reaching and authoritative. Emma blinks at that, sure her mother was about to criticize. _Good thing for kids_, Emma thinks.

"Yes, all the children are performing well," Regina answers in kind. Emma looks between both women and realizes this is what diplomacy and politics look like.

Snow's gaze snaps to Regina, and Emma can practically hear the gears twisting as they speed to catch up and find the threat in Regina's words. But they agree, and there is no threat. It's almost surreal to hear.

"David, I think we should get back to our seats," Snow says and her voice is bright and big. Emma can practically feel Regina's fidgeting though they aren't touching. God, is this the way it's always going to be?

She's going to need a drink. A real drink. She downs her soda quick and tosses the plastic cup in a recycling bin. If she makes it out of Town Hall alive.

###

Henry steps quickly off the stage after the curtain calls, and looks around for his mothers. He's excited. They promised a big restaurant dinner out afterward and his stomach has been growling through the entire second act, and he's been afraid people could hear. His mom had offered to make his favorite lunch before the play, but he'd been too nervous to eat.

Pushing his way out to the edge of the parents gathering their kids, Henry finally spots Emma and his mom talking to one another against one of the auditorium walls. He runs up to them and in the space of the second it takes for them to turn, he sees their faces aren't smiling, though it's gone so fast it could have been his imagination.

"Hey!"

Mom bends down to greet him, and he throws his arms around her. "Henry, sweetheart." she whispers into his hair, squeezing him slightly, and in that he recognizes her sadness. "You were wonderful," she says to him and he can tell her voice is too bright.

"I know I forgot a line, but I made one up that worked okay."

"You did great, kid." Emma puts a warm hand on his shoulder. Emma isn't good at acting. She looks sad, too.

"What's going on?" he asks, because clearly something is.

"Why don't you go change while we wait for the crowd to clear and then we can take off for that awesome dinner." Emma is giving him the '_I'll tell you later, just roll with it'_ look.

Henry turns at a short bark. Archie is moving through the crowd with Pongo on his leash. He's excited to see his friend. Ever since Cora had pretended to kill Archie, Henry had been anxious about having his friends where he can keep an eye on them. He likes that Archie and Pongo often meet him and his moms on their beachfront walks. Henry smiles as Pongo sniffs the hem of his mom's dress. She looks pretty, and apparently Pongo likes it, too.

His mother distractedly brushes the top of the dalmatian's head and greets Archie. "Good evening, Dr. Hopper."

"Good evening, Regina. Wonderful play. I thought all the children did a very good job."

"They did," Mom replies, and her tone is unmistakably warm.

"It's good to see you, as well. Your dress is very nice."

Henry doesn't miss Emma's push with the toe of her shoe at Pongo's side. Pongo totally ignores her and Henry swallows a giggle, because Emma, who cleaned up nicely, too, looks like she's ready for a hot dog.

"Yeah," Henry gets back into the conversation, "You look very pretty, Mom."

His mom hadn't said anything to Dr. Hopper but her smile is positively beaming with Henry's words.

"Mom, doesn't Emma looks pretty, too?" Henry doesn't want Emma to feel left out.

"Yes, Henry." Mom's smile is warm and tender this time. "Emma looks lovely."

"What would you know about beauty, sister? She's got the goods inside."

Henry spins to find himself almost face-to-face with Grumpy. This isn't Leroy, the Storybrooke drunk Graham was always complaining about, or that Emma had sloshed into the back seat of the cruiser once or twice. This is the angry, disgruntled, never happy little man of Snow White's fairy tale. It's never been more apparent to him.

"Mom and Emma are friends," Henry says.

"Friends?! Shi...Shoot, kid. You drink the kool-aid backstage or somethin'? Your moms -" and there's derision in Grumpy's tone. "Are the Savior and the Evil Queen. Get your sides straight."

"Don't call me kid." Henry is getting really angry now. Why is everybody so stupid? Can't they see his mom is being so good? "She isn't the Evil Queen anymore. She's my mom!"

"Henry, that's impolite. Apologize."

His mom's correction of him makes Henry turn his head. "But Mom! He was-"

"It's not your role to defend me, sweetheart." She rests her hand on his shoulder and then she cups his chin. "And you know better than to be disrespectful or raise your voice."

"Leroy, get your drunk ass outta here!" Emma says. Henry turns to see Emma has her hands in tight fists, clearly spoiling for a fight. She's swearing.

"It's about time somebody tells you what's what, Savior. You're shaming your mother."

Snow and David are suddenly at Leroy's side. "Get your hand off him!" says Snow.

Henry wonders who his grandma is talking to. Nobody is hurting him.

"Emma, do you want us to take Henry?"

"No!" Henry hears Emma's denial at the same time he speaks up. "We're going to dinner," he tells his grandparents.

"Henry," Emma speaks and her voice is calm, but dark. He'd almost call it dangerous. He's never heard her use that tone. And she's not looking at him, she's looking at Grumpy. "Why don't you go get changed like we said."

"Emma?"

"Go on, kid." She flashes him a momentary smile, and it is as fake as she ever has offered him. Emma's afraid, and angry, and Henry realizes she needs him not to see her like this.

"But Emma," he tries.

His mom's hand returns to his shoulder. "It's going to be all right, Henry. Do as your mother tells you."

Henry looks between his moms.

"I'm glad you finally accepted the reality," Snow snaps. "Emma's your mother, Henry. Come with us and we'll go get some ice cream."

"They're going to dinner," Ruby says. She's at Snow's shoulder.

Henry's head is spinning as more and more people move in, surrounding them, seeming to side up like dodgeball at school. He sees Pongo nosing into the crowd and follows the leash upward. He grimaces toward Archie with a plea in his eyes.

"Everyone, everyone," Archie tries. The dog barks once, and it is like the gun at the start of a race.

Snow turns to Archie and yells, "Butt out!" She turns to Ruby and grouses, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Snow!" Emma sounds upset.

"Henry?" Henry turns to see his mom is holding out her hand. Before he can reach for the hand, Snow has slapped Regina's away and pulled Henry toward her.

"Let go of the kid," Ruby barks, and it is a bark, followed by a growl. Pongo's barking constantly.

Everyone freezes in place. Henry breaks free of his grandmother's hold, out of reach. Emma is there and her arms go around his shoulders. "C'mon, kid."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Red?!"

Clearly getting herself under control, Ruby cuts straight to the point. "You're so hung up on Regina being evil that you can't even see you're hurting everybody _you _love in the process."

"Regina's not your friend!" Snow shoots back. "Why are you defending her?"

"It's not always about her, Snow! You're not yourself anymore." Ruby seems so sad, Henry thinks she's going to cry.

"Hey, you don't talk to Snow that way!" Grumpy belligerently gets in between Ruby and Snow.

"Leroy," Ruby growls a warning; she won't give another.

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do, sister?" Henry has always known Grumpy is an idiot.

"Ruby!" Emma's frantic. She's pulled Henry to the side, and now he can't see as Emma steps in front of him toward Ruby and his grandmother.

Ruby punches Leroy, a single punch, and Henry's shocked to see the dwarf hit the ground. He's out cold.

The other dwarves surround Grumpy right away. They look ready for a fight.

"Red!" Snow's shout is aggrieved. Within the crowding adults Henry hears a wolf's snarl, and then Snow screams. David falls back out of the crowd, pulling Snow with him, and Henry's shocked to see a black and gray wolf, but he's not scared.

He knows Red is under control now, his mom told him.

The wolf stalks and people back up, so that she's between Emma and Henry and everyone else. "Red?" he whispers, just to be sure. The wolf turns to him and dips its head. _Oh wow_, Henry thinks, caught between _'this is so cool!'_ and _'oh my god, it's a wolf!'_

"Where's my mom?" He feels Emma's hands squeeze his shoulder and looks around. His mom is nowhere in sight.

Red's big brown eyes are looking at him and Emma. She sniffs at his hand.

"We gotta find Mom," Henry says. "Maybe Mr. Tillman might try to hurt her again."

Red takes off.

######

The sunset is just fading in the west. Shadows are deep, but there's enough of her porchlight to make it feel like she's as alone as she feels. Looking at the sky she asks the star what she has been doing wrong _lately _for life to be going like this…

Happiness is slipping through her fingers. Again. She is certain that the incident at the auditorium ends anything she might have had with Emma before it can really begin. Regina looks at her heels in her hand, her thighs curled under her on the back deck.

She's no Cinderella, but being with Emma, and Henry, for those few precious minutes has started to feel like a nice time. The broken shoe will not bring her Charming princess to her door.

There is the sound of padded feet rustling through the foliage in the forest just at the edge of her property. Regina tenses and straightens, then spies a gray and black pelt and sighs. She's been found. Of course. She went home. It's not exactly hiding. Ruby stands from behind a tree, naked, and walks up to the porch, nonchalance and ingénue, a vision from a magazine. One could so easily forget how lethal she is.

Her prelude causes Regina to lift an eyebrow. "I ate Leroy for you. Does that make you feel better?"

"You're going to be sick," Regina replies dryly.

"Maybe." Ruby shrugs. "But it felt good."

She sits herself close to Regina, resting her temple against the edge of Regina's shoulder.

The warmth from the woman seeps into Regina's chilled skin. She hadn't realized how cold she had become. "Snow will be cross."

"That must make you feel better."

Regina shakes her head. "Emma is hurt."

"Emma's tough. She can take it."

"Idiots," Regina mutters under her breath.

"White can be kind of blinding. Hard to see the gray."

"Is that what I am now? Gray?"

"At least you're not Red."

Regina chuckles.

"Snow needs to see you for who you are, Regina, and that's not the Evil Queen.

Sometimes...sometimes I think maybe you never truly were."

Regina recalls saying something similar to Snow. '_It was you who added Evil to my name._' She'd not believed it when she said it, but hearing Ruby say it...a tiny kernel of something forms in her chest at the thought of being understood, right next to the warm space filled with thoughts of Emma and Henry.

Lifting her head from its close proximity to Regina's Ruby sniffs slightly then smiles. "Emma is here."

To Regina's surprised look, Ruby stands and kisses her cheek affectionately. Regina wiggles her fingers. When Ruby steps back she is clothed. "Thanks," she tells Regina. "Wouldn't want Henry to see me butt naked in your lap."

"Protecting my reputation now?"

"Nah, just eleven year old eyes. Your rep's doing just fine without my help."

"That ship has sailed, Miss Lucas." Regina rises slowly, not sure what to do with her broken heel, but fidgeting at the prospect of seeing Emma again.

"Hey guys." Emma gives them a tired smile.

"Hey, Ems." Ruby points dramatically at Regina. "Found her."

Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Where's Henry?"

"Left him raiding the fridge." Emma fluffs the back of her neck, and speaks gingerly, "I kinda wanted a chance to talk to you alone for a minute?"

Ruby says, "I'll be in the kitchen. Raiding the fridge."

"Wait, no, Rubes. I guess. You…I need…stick around a minute, huh?" Emma is clearly flustered, and Regina wants to go to her, but there's something awkward with Emma right now, and she's looking very fragile.

"I can go," Ruby says, gesturing away in general.

"No, Emma says you can stay. Please," Regina says. "It's all right."

"Yeah, yeah, please. You were there, too. I need… Some backup, 'kay?"

"Whatever you need, Ems. What's on your mind?"

"What happened tonight. It all happened in front of Henry." Emma closes her eyes and her face is reddening and a tear slips onto her cheek. Regina closes her hands into fists. Emma fights to speak. "I just… Damn it. I just spent the last ten minutes trying to figure out what to say to Henry. He doesn't understand. I don't understand. I can't make it stop. I can't-"

Regina cuts off Emma's jagged speaking pulling her into her arms, wrapping her hand around the back of the blonde head and squeezing tightly. "Shh, shh. I'm sorry I left you to face that alone."

Emma shakes in her arms, and her head is moving. "No, no, I know why you left. Why you had to leave. I do. But, but, Henry… Shit, Regina. I'm scared. I screwed everything up."

Regina is hearing her own thoughts coming back at her in Emma's broken voice. They are so similar, so staggeringly broken, it is a wonder they haven't shattered together in a million pieces. "Emma, I'm sorry. I don't know how to fix it either. Not right away. It's not magic."

Ruby's shuffling draws Regina's attention. "Do I really…should I be here?"

"You know Snow," Emma says. "I know you and she go way back. Why can't I talk with her?"

"You're asking me to explain Snow?" Ruby shakes her head. "She yelled at me. She's never yelled at me like that. It's like it's touched off a phobia or something. She's irrational."

"Is it my fault?" Regina asks.

"History is your fault, Regina, but this. Today. Is not your fault." Ruby sounds determined.

Emma hasn't left the comfort of Regina's arms and Regina's grateful for that as she keeps her own center of calm brushing her fingertips over Emma's nape.

"She's in denial." Ruby kicks an invisible stone. "That's what it feels like."

"It's gotta be about what she did to Cora," Emma agrees, "but it's done. Why would she strike out at everyone because of something she did?"

"Killing someone in cold blood is not for the faint of heart."

"It changes you," Ruby adds, clearly speaking from experience.

Emma exhales, and Regina feels more of her weight against her shoulder. "It's like she's not even herself anymore."

"Snow came to me. After," Regina doesn't feel the need to explain after what. Both women's gazes snap to her.

"She wanted to die." Ruby breathes it out incredulously.

"She offered to let me take her heart, to end our feud, yes." Emma is stiffening in her arms. Regina closes her eyes. "I almost did," she admits, her hand flexes on Emma's hip as she feels a slight separation of their bodies. "I saw her heart."

Just as hard as it was for Emma earlier, Regina can feel her own voice refusing to form the words.

"You did not make her do these things, say these things, Regina, don't take that on yourself." Emma's tension is suddenly demanding.

"It has a black spot, Emma. Snow corrupted her heart killing my mother."

"Well that explains some things." Ruby nods to Regina. "But not everything. I've never known Snow to be a coward, but that's how she's acting right now."

Regina feels Emma push away from her, and mourns the loss like a piercing knife between her ribs. "She's fucking afraid?" Emma pitches darkly. "What the hell does she have to fear? She's got David, she's got her curse broke, she's got her best friend, she's even got her fucking dwarves. Everyone thinks she's god's gift to happy endings!"

"Emma!" Regina puts a steadying hand on Emma's arm, stopping the flailing. "Emma, stop." It's not that she doesn't feel validated, but Emma doesn't need to hate her own mother; on that path lies only darkness, as Regina well knows.

"Regina, I called my mother an ass where Henry could hear! His Sainted Snow White, and I hate her. I hate what she's doing, I hate the way she makes me feel." Emma covers her face, breathing hard. Tears leak out between her fingers. Regina pulls her in again.

"Shit," Ruby says. "Em, Regina, maybe I really need to get Henry out of here for a while. You…"

"Emma," Regina ducks her head to catch Emma's eyes. "We need to go see Henry." With a flourish, Regina materializes a handkerchief.

"Handy," Ruby remarks. Regina rolls her eyes. Emma punctuates the thought with a snorting blow of her nose. "Yeah, Ems?"

"Yeah," Emma speaks nasally and her blotchy face is devastating to Regina. Emma sniffles loudly and blots at her eyes. "Gotta pull it together."

"I know just the thing." Ruby marches toward them. "Group hug!"

Regina stares wild-eyed at the top of Ruby's head in her bosom and wriggles against the firm arms around her shoulder. "Do you have a death wish, Miss Lucas? Unhand me."

"What? It works well enough on you."

The sound of Emma's short bark of laughter turns Regina's head to her.

Emma untangles them. "Thanks, Rubes. I appreciate it."

"No worries, babe. Now, you probably better get in there. I think I hear him rooting through the dry goods cabinet."

Regina, with Emma and Ruby flanking her, enters the kitchen through the back door. "Henry!"

Their eleven year old son is on the floor, arm inside the cabinet where Regina keeps the dry cereal. He looks up at all three of them with wide eyes, and a mouth stuffed with cereal. At least, Regina thinks, she knows it has nutritional value. "Yeah, Mom?"

And, of course, he speaks with his mouth full. Regina shoots Emma a dirty look. _You taught him that_, she thinks, possibly loudly enough to be heard, because Emma blushes and drops her eyes.

"Did you eat all the leftovers already?" she asks Henry. He's dusting off his hands and scrambling to his feet.

"There were leftovers?"

"Yes, dear." Regina goes to the refrigerator and retrieves a casserole from earlier in the week. "Now, tell me what you and Emma have been up to?" Her invitation is clear and Henry sits at the counter, taking a fork from the drawer beneath.

"But Regina…" Emma says.

"What happened after I left, Henry?" Regina asks gently.

"I didn't know you'd left, Mom. Why'd you go?" Regina winces. She'd known she was opening herself, them all really, to questions by doing it this way, but she knew immediately what his concern was, at least.

"It was your day, sweetheart. People were angry at me. I decided it was better to take away the source of their anger. I knew you'd be all right with Emma."

"I thought maybe Mr. Tillman had…" Henry trails off. She brushes his hair at the back of his head tenderly. "I was scared for you."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"But that's just it. You…everyone else…why are they acting so weird? Emma…Emma said she hates Snow."

"Henry," Emma tries. "I…I'm having trouble with Snow, but…I was…I was wrong. I don't…I don't hate her."

"And Snow is just hurting a lot right now," Ruby adds.

"Why? Doesn't she want everyone's happy endings?" Henry stares at Ruby.

"Why would you think that Snow being hurt means she doesn't want other people's happy endings, Henry?" Regina pensively awaits his answer. She knows how smart he is. She's beginning to think he may already know what they can't find it in themselves to tell him.

"Because she killed your mom." Henry frowns. "You were hurt and you wanted to hurt other people. And now Grandma's doing sorta the same thing."

"Henry, what did your storybook tell you about…hearts." Regina studies him closely. He does know.

"Black hearts are evil. Killing…people," he adds slowly, "It…it blackens hearts, doesn't it?"

Regina nods. "Sometimes."

"So, is Grandma's heart black now?"

Regina can't tell him, as she told Emma, that she took it out. At least not out loud. She nods. "Just a little."

"Well, that's okay then, we can fix it. Yours has to be much better now that you're not evil anymore and you're my mom, and friends with Emma and, y'know? So…we just gotta remind Grandma to focus on the good stuff."

Emma covers her face with a long swipe of her hand. "You've known all this, all this time? Kid…"

"Well yeah," Henry rolls his eyes at Emma. Regina loves it when he sounds like her. "It makes sense." He shrugs.

Ruby looks at Henry's leftovers and her stomach makes a noise. "Miss Lucas, can I get you something?" Regina smiles.

"How about Henry and I go raid the fridge at Granny's. Leave you two to figure out how to deal with a kid who's apparently sixteen steps ahead of everybody."

Henry sighs. "I'll go get my stuff." Regina is surprised a bit when he steps off the stool directly into wrapping his arms around her waist. "You guys promise to tell me what you're gonna do?"

"Yes, dear, I promise."

Henry turns to Emma. "Emma?"

"What?"

"You have to promise our son you will not call your mother names the next time you see her, Miss Swan."

"Oh, that. Yeah, kid. I gotcha. I promise."

"Thanks, Emma." Henry releases Regina's waist only to fall into Emma's arms and Regina watches as Emma kisses the top of his head.

Emma does a double-take. "Um, yeah, Ruby. Here's the keys. I kinda took your car."

Ruby takes the keys with a laugh. "How about my clothes?"

"Back seat." Emma laughs.

"Typical," Regina adds. Ruby stares at her.

"We'll call you guys later?" Ruby suggests.

Emma and Regina exchange a look and both nod in agreement.

"You gonna be okay, Moms?" Henry looks earnestly at Regina and Emma.

"We love you," Regina says.

"I know." He smiles at her. She can feel herself smiling long after he and Ruby have gone out of sight. Then she hears them. Henry says, "Why did you punch Leroy? Man, I can't believe you laid him out with one punch!"

"We won't tell your mom about that, right?" Ruby says conspiratorily.

"I heard that," Regina says, loudly enough for her voice to carry.

"Oops!" Two voices shout and then there is the sound of running feet.

"Ruby punched Leroy?" Regina looks at Emma who winces.

"Yeah, she kinda did," Emma explains.

"She told me she ate him. I suppose a punch was better. She might have gotten food poisoning."

Emma rolls her eyes but is smiling as she reaches for Regina. "I'm sorry you had to bug out like that."

"It's called poofing, dear."

######

"Oh, so that's how Ruby knows about us," Emma says as she takes a bite of her sandwich. Regina made it and she'll be damned, but even Regina's sandwiches are the best. "She shouldn't have to take that from her best friend."

"Ruby had left the diner just as Snow was paying. It would seem Snow is jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of me, I suppose. Ruby came out to check on me. Emma, you've been with me, and Henry too. Maybe to Snow it seems I'm taking her loved ones away from her."

"That's possessiveness, not jealousy."

"The two are very close, Emma. I should know. I was jealous and possessive toward many things in my life, too."

"You're being very understanding," Emma replies. "That's really weird, Regina. I think she'd pull out her own tongue before Snow allows herself to admit that you understand her."

"I'd love to have that. For my collection." Emma gives her a smirk. "Okay, I don't really have a collection. The truth is, you've made me look outside myself and care about someone other than Henry."

"You're doing that all on your own. I'm just in your life."

"Yes, and I'm not trying to take you away from your mother."

"I know that. Told Snow it was your idea Henry and I go to dinner. Because we're family. I thought maybe it would make a difference. But she…"

"That must have gone over well…"

"It pissed her off real good. Judging by tonight, sleeping on it didn't help much."

"I have apologized to Ruby for complicating her relationship with Snow, and I chose to remove myself from the conflict tonight. It seems the more appropriately I behave, the more upset she gets."

"Uhm, no more apologies from you. I'm glad you got the hang of it, really. But your smart mouth is just fine."

"Had I known my being good would drive your mother insane, I'd have tried this approach a long time ago."

Emma laughs. "Don't get too good. I love you just the way you are."

Regina actually winks at Emma as she chuckles. They both know what Emma just said, and that's okay. Who knew the Evil Queen could be easygoing.

"Ruby seemed okay with us." Regina sounds content.

Emma moves to the sink, and starts to clean up their dishes while Regina dries. A quiet moment lingers.

"What?" There is something adorably cute about Regina's lack of patience and curiosity.

Emma smiles. "You've made a friend."

"I have had friends before, Miss Swan." Regina's getting haughty; that too is adorable. And entertaining.

"Kathryn called me a friend."

"Was that before or after you used her to frame Mary Margaret?" She keeps her tone light.

"I'd just told her to go out and get David back."

"OK. Now see, in any other town, trying to help is actually a good thing."

"But I was trying to manipulate them, and end David's relationship with your mother. Out of spite."

"Yeah, OK." Emma bumps her hips to hers. "You're not helping me here."

Regina sighs, "Ruby says I'm gray?"

They're back to Ruby, Emma realizes, wondering what Regina is thinking. Then she guesses. "What should we do to help Ruby?" Emma asks. "This isn't fair to her to get dragged into our conflict."

"I am not fixing your mother. Even I have limits."

"That's OK." Emma comes back to the kitchen island, taking Regina in her arms. "Besides, maybe the kid is right. She just needs to find her way back to being herself, and that's not our job."

Emma's distracted for a moment by the sheer physicality of their contact and remarks, "I really love this dress. Your arms," she says, "are just wonderful."

Regina gives Emma's bottom a playful squeeze. "I enjoyed the gray slacks."

Adrenaline draining away associated with the comfort of being in Regina's arms make Emma sigh in contentment and exhaustion, it's been a long day. She's where she belongs. Agreeing with herself, she tucks her face in the soft warmth of Regina's neck. The delicate, spicy and musky fragrance of Regina's perfume is mesmerizing, it suits her. Emma's eyes flutter shut as she can almost taste sandalwood and cinnamon on her tongue.

Emma feels Regina's hands move up her back and fingers slowly teasing out the braid, feathering out the tresses. The sensations make Emma relax even more.

"Princess hair," Regina talks softly, "I've always thought your hair beautiful." Emma feels Regina's breath against her ear. "The way you had it tonight, though, took my breath away."

"Ruby helped me with it."

"Ruby should be allowed to do it again."

"She suggested we need to go on a date," Emma's murmurs are barely audible now. The sensations are just too good.

"What's this? We're alone. No distractions." Regina kisses Emma and the way she takes her lower lip between her own is clear invitation even for Emma's slowing brain.

Regina's hand holds hers and Emma follows Regina out of the kitchen to the parlor. It's where they first sat and shared drinks, and Emma always thinks of it as special for that reason. Now, Regina gestures for Emma to join her crouching in front of the fireplace. From their joined hands, Emma feels a tiny spark of magic and fire suddenly licks at the logs. Emma stands and takes a candle off the mantel. "Go on," Regina says.

Emma focuses on the wick, imagining it dancing with flame. There's a twitch in her chest and with a tiny wave of a finger suddenly it's lit. She laughs and Regina smiles.

"Another, dear?" Regina brings a box from beside the fireplace and reveals it's full of candles.

Emma settles to the fur rug before the fireplace and takes the box. "Can I?"

"Whatever you want, darling." Regina settles to the rug nearby, tucking her feet underneath herself, eyes a warm cocoa as she watches Emma.

The process gets easier with each candle and it amuses Emma until she is surrounded by nearly two dozen candles all burning brightly in a ring around her and Regina.

"A fairy circle," Regina muses, looking around at the light.

"What's a fairy circle?" Emma asks, curling her own feet beneath herself.

"It's said to be a place in the forest ringed by light in which the most magical things imaginable can happen," Regina says.

"You're being romantic, Regina."

"Well, that's another blot on my reputation." Emma laughs.

"Did I jinx it?" Emma leans in to kiss her on the lips.

"Maybe not entirely…" Regina smirks a little

Emma laces their fingers together. "Light this one with me?" She holds the one remaining unlit candle from the box. "Can you do that?"

"Of course I can do that."

"Without thinking of anything but how good this moment is?" Emma holds Regina's gaze. She watches Regina swallow.

"What do you think I do to produce magic?"

"I know you look focused, cold, like you need something or you want something and there is nothing that will be allowed to get in your way. You will it and it becomes. But when we're together, when we touch, we don't do that."

"Our magic is fundamentally different."

Emma's been thinking about that. After a dozen candles she's got a different thought. She shakes her head. "I don't think it's the magic that's different. I think it's the… intention that makes it different."

"So you think if I just think good thoughts I can do good magic?"

"What is it you do with Ruby? In the yard?"

"I protect myself. I protect her. It's imperative she doesn't get hurt."

"That's my point," Emma says. "You're doing magic out of the need to protect and help her."

"But if I pull too deeply from my emotions, Ruby gets hurt, that's how the shield works. It reacts to my feelings. I have to be in control, or she'll die."

Emma's not sure how to explain any more. And since she's done just actions before and Regina's understood, she tries again. She takes Regina's hand and leans forward, delicately pressing their lips together, until she feels Regina's response, natural, warm, loving, rising up between them. She pulls back, "Hold onto that." She takes their joined hands and passes it over the flame, pushing with Regina's magic at the flame. It's warm, and loving. And Emma smiles when the flame appears.

Regina's eyes are wide when Emma chances to look up. "Now, what do you think?"

"You want me to wield magic in a different way."

Emma lays back on the furry rug, fluffing a pillow under her head and trying to relax. "Uhm, yeah. I thought…it…I want you to be happy, Regina. And you doing magic...it's part of who you are, you love it. I don't want you to have to change who you are. So…well, it was…an idea."

Regina is quiet for a long moment. She leans back as well, on a bent elbow. Emma pushes another pillow toward her, which she takes and finally, slowly, lays back staring at the ceiling. Emma sees the considering expression as the woman works out the many issues in her mind. "It's not a…bad idea. You will have to help me find that pool. You would be the teacher, Emma."

That startles Emma into half-sitting up. "I can't teach you magic! I don't even know how to do it myself!"

"You don't know how to wield it, but you know how to pull from it. You just lit two dozen candles with your little experiment."

Emma lays back looking around at the candles. She can't deny it. "Uh…"

Regina looks at her hand; she starts to reach for Emma's wrist but stops. Tiny sparks, like a holiday sparkler, dance over the tips of her fingers.

"How'd you do that?"

"Emma Swan." Regina's voice is quavering.

Awed, Emma rejoices, "Do it again."

New sparkles dance to life above them and illuminate both their faces in a myriad of colors. Emma turns her head and watches Regina. The woman's face is expressive, open, wondering, and there's a smile that Emma's never seen before. Not even for Henry.

It's altogether new, and just for her, Emma thinks in wonder. She breathes, "Don't ever stop."

Regina leans across Emma's lap, pulls Emma's head to hers and claims her lips. Emma guides her atop her body and lays back down on the rug.

Emma murmurs into Regina's ear as she slips a hand under the hem of Regina's dress. "I want to make love to you."

"Please."

Hooking the hem in the curve of her hand, Emma pushes up Regina's dress, feeling the clasp of a garter. A ragged breath falls from her shaking mouth and she kisses Regina hard, almost desperately. Her hand reflexively squeezes Regina's thigh.

"I…no more waiting."

"No more." Regina kisses the underside of Emma's jaw.

Emma pulls her hand out of the dress and grasps Regina's head. "Turn around, take it off."

Regina slips out of Emma's hands. Emma follows her up out of a desire not to let her go. But Regina reaches behind herself with both hands. Emma follows every movement until she can't stand it any longer. She grasps Regina's hands. "Let me," she pulls Regina toward her and turns her, catching the zipper under the fall of Regina's hair.

"I can't…" Emma wants to apologize. She kisses the nape of Regina's neck, her shoulder blades, "I can't…I have to." She kisses her throat and neck; she pushes and feels and kneads.

Regina's hand cups hers. "I know."

She helps Emma by pushing one side of the dress off her shoulder, guiding Emma's touch. They've been undressed with each other before, but Emma knows this time they aren't going to stop. Planting kisses and bites on the revealed skin, she finishes pulling down the zipper and pushes at Regina's lower back. "Off."

She's almost embarrassed to be monosyllabic, but then she catches Regina gazing at her over her shoulder, watching her, a small beautiful smile just bending her lips and the tip of her tongue slightly visible.

Emma nips at the exposed shoulder blade and then Regina smirks. The naturalness of that emotion shining through Regina's every gesture makes Emma's stomach flip, because this time Regina knows, she _knows_.

She knows because she twists slightly to her left and with her right hand slides the other side of her dress down her arm. Emma isn't missing any of it; she's memorizing every beauty mark and the grain of Regina's skin as it is revealed. She's following the curve of each of Regina's ribs as she stands on her knees and shimmies her dress down past her hips to the floor.

Emma's hands ghost along Regina's hips when she looks at the garter's belt. She wants it all off, she needs it all off. She encircles Regina's waist in her arms and pulls, but Regina resists. Soothing hands pause on her arms. Regina turns around facing Emma and, bracing on Emma's shoulders, pushes herself to her feet.

The dress falls, and falls, off legs that Emma studies like an art student absorbing her first nude. Worshipful, adoring of every musculature turn presented. Her hands slide over tendons and curves. Regina's leg lifts in her hand and Emma realizes the dress is fully off, and the shoes were kicked away with it. Emma turns her face upward, gaze slipping up over lush curves and form to meet brown eyes. Regina cups Emma's cheek with her right hand, stroking smoothly, gently guiding Emma's face to her stomach.

Emma closes her eyes. Her breath is ragged, her heart is pounding, and she is surrounded by the scent that has come to mean "home" to her. She has her arms around Regina's center, her center.

Regina's fingers are threading through her hair again, Emma feels her urgency calm down. There is time. There will always be time. For them. Like this. Her hands move steadier now. She unclasps the bra and pulls it away. She finds the clips for the garter and with a smirk of her own at the snap, she presses a kiss to a firm thigh.

Her attention is met by a soft sigh from Regina. And the aroma makes Emma nose dive into warm lace. The scent is musky, almost spicy. Regina is wet, and at the thought of tasting her, Emma feels herself trembling, her own center twitching. She has to. She glances upward, catches Regina's eye and fingers the edge of panty lace with a shaky intake of heavy air.

"These have got to go," Emma quips. She feels urgent, but also lighthearted. It's somewhat disconcerting, but Regina has always been that exception to Emma's rules and so she just goes with it. She tugs, and inhales deeper at the sight of well-kept dark curls.

Her knuckles bump and Regina gasps. Emma pulls quickly and Regina's gasp becomes a sharp cry. She stumbles, hands falling to Emma's shoulders as Emma drops her nose directly against Regina's mound.

Fully absorbed in Regina's arousal, Emma squeezes her eyes shut until it hurts, her need coming out in a strangled cry of desperation.

Regina's fingers tighten in her hair. Emma falters and slips her tongue between Regina's engorged folds, tasting her for the first time. The texture is silk, the taste is…"Oh, god," she sobs, the taste is heaven.

Regina moans loudly "Emma," a hand shifts to Emma's shoulder. Nails dig in, and Emma licks again. Regina groans, hips arching into Emma's mouth. Emma grips the firmly muscled rear in her needy hands and kneads, lavishly moving the tip of her tongue in and out of Regina.

Emma can feel the moment Regina's knees begin shaking and she helps her lie back on the rug. She looks down as the firelight and candlelight that they made together paints Regina's olive skin in copper tones.

Resettling herself, she shifts Regina's thighs apart, and feels Regina's hand movements in her hair change from clutching to stroking which mirrors the patterns her tongue makes on Regina's intimate flesh.

Full cries and moans flow from Regina's throat and she writhes under Emma. Regina's strength and desire seems to ripple from the very pores of her skin, and makes Emma's own center throb.

Emma looks up and sees Regina's head thrown back, her mouth agape, and chest heaving. She drops her chin and lavishes more attention to Regina's clit. The cries from her throat sharpen and then seize. A gasping cry of Emma's name accompanies a flood of pleasure onto Emma's tongue.

She swallows eagerly, carefully licking Regina's labia in a soothing motion.

Emma rises up over Regina and takes in the arm flung across closed eyes. The movement seems to have been unexpected, and Emma drops her head to Regina's breast, kisses dancing around the nipple until there is a soft hand at the back of her head. She slips her lips tight and close around the nipple and the fingers in her hair squeeze in rhythmic pleasure.

Regina's skin is a hedonist's garden of delights. There are patches that are spicy, spots that are salty, and curves that taste sweeter than honey. The variety, in Emma's lust dazed head, seems to perfectly sum up the woman she has fallen in love with. She moans around the hard nipple as she sucks it, in appreciation, stroking her hand along Regina's side and ribs.

She can't stop. She kisses and suckles, aware of Regina's little huffs.

Then Regina is pushing at Emma's shoulders. She lifts up and looks with question into Regina's face.

"You okay?" Regina asks. It's a bit strange that she does, because that's what Emma wanted to ask. She looks in earnest because she's not sure she gets it.

"Come here." Regina cups her cheek and kisses her. Emma feels a hand to her hip, then a second one leaves her cheek and Regina is unfastening her gray slacks.

Emma leverages up on her arms and there's a moment of awkwardness as Emma pulls up her knee to get out of her pants. Her knee bumps Regina's mound and both women let out moans of pleasure.

Regina chuckles. "Take your shirt off. I'll take care of your pants." Emma feels her face heat as she sits back. She pulls open her blouse quickly and then Regina's hands are on her bare abdomen and Emma can't help but gasp. Emma rises to her knees and Regina pushes the pants down along with her boy shorts. Her ankle is caught in the final throw and Emma falls to her back to dive after the obstructing garment.

Regina's hands are on her again though and a cascade of sensations make Emma jerk. "Regina, I am sor..."

"I know," Regina's voice is a reassuring whisper. She knows.

Regina's fingertips trace across her abdomen. It's almost ticklish, until Regina is suddenly touching her there. Emma gasps. It feels electric, sparking. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be this close to coming.

Regina straddles Emma's thigh as she's hoisting herself on her left forearm. Emma can't help herself, she slides her right hand between their bodies. Regina is kissing her throat, with her darting tongue and her assassin lips she's fantasized of kissing since the moment she'd met the infernal woman.

Emma's breathing is erratic like her thoughts, and Regina's mouth is on her collarbone now. She caresses the muscles in Regina's back and pulls at the nape of Regina's neck.

"I want..." Emma can't explain, Regina's fingers are parting her labia and she wishes her eyes could roll in their sockets.

"I know, darling, enter me," Regina whispers and then Emma feels her earlobe surrounded by warm lips and a tongue sending bolts directly to her entrance.

Emma pushes a hand between their bodies again. Regina is spreading her legs wider to give her access. Her hips jerk as her own arm puts pressure on her center. She curves her finger into Regina's wetness. She knows she's unfocused, but she can't help herself. "Regina," she gasps.

The heel of Regina's hand presses against Emma's apex, and then there's a welcome touch to her entrance. A push, and Regina is inside her.

And she's inside Regina. And, oh, god. Emma searches through the candlelight for Regina's eyes, finding them dancing golden in the fireplace flames. "Regina," she says again, and she can feel her throat closing around the sounds.

Their bodies are entwined and arching, and it's frantic and it's peaceful and they are suddenly, even with her fitful touch, both crashing together.

Emma feels stoned. Actual fucking colors are bursting behind her eyelids. They look like Regina's finger sparklers and she can hear herself laugh giddily. Great. Now she's looking stupid too.

Regina is nuzzling Emma's breasts. Then she stops. Emma hesitates. She moves her hand on Regina's back and tries to find words. "Regina..."

Regina kisses the corner of Emma's lips. "You're okay, Emma. We're okay."

Emma rolls to her side, partially dislodging Regina so they are side by side on the rug. She relishes the fact that Regina's calf remains tucked between her legs. She searches the shadows and finds Regina's tender smile.

"How do you…" She lowers her gaze, grateful for the dim lighting.

"It's what I love about you."

"Me being perpetually awkward?"

"It's not awkward when it's honest."

"I…" Emma lets the sound trail off. "Don't know what to say."

"Shh." Regina cups Emma's face and leans forward pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. It stems the flow of conversation, but not Emma's thoughts. "It's not necessary."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Regina sounds amazed and indignant. Emma bites her lip. "I don't know."

"Emma, you told me I need to stop apologizing. I think you can understand that there are some things that don't need it. This is definitely one of those times. I…making love with you is a precious experience." Emma hears a hitch in Regina's voice.

Emma sighs in defeat.

Regina traces Emma's lip with a fingertip and she realizes she is frowning. Emma pushes out her lip further, and Regina leans forward catching it between her own. The move sparks a shy smile.

"Emma," Regina whispers tenderly, "my darling Emma."

Emma suddenly feels her eyes burn with tears and she closes them. Arms go around her, warmth suffuses her, and soft humming comes from Regina's throat against her face.

She likes that. It's nice.

* * *

**A/N:**

We wrote sex together, and surprisingly enough, it was super professional. I mean we've both written smut before, and neither of us is the prude type, but writing sex...I was a tad nervous. We decided to leave the scene unprepared, and write it completely spontaneously in the "heat" of the moment.

We're ok with what came out of it, we hope you will be too.

Our warmest thanks to authors Carolyn McBride, NGBlue and returning author and beta Writetherest for their patience and dedication helping us edit and proofread this lengthy piece of our writing.

All three talented ladies have profiles on ffnet and on AO3, feel free to go enjoy their fic as much as we do.

As always, we appreciate your kind words and support in our co-writing adventures.

Thank you for reading and until next time…

LZClotho & Paradoxalpoised


End file.
